The Next Generation
by Aviva Riddle
Summary: The sequel to The Engagement Kiss, It's the continuation in the lives of their children and the trouble that they get into.Anal, BDSM, Bi, Bond, Exhib, F/F, F/M/M, Fet, H/C, Humil, M/F, M/M, Minor, MPreg, OC, Other, Preg, Shouta, Toys, Trans, UST,
1. Chapter 1

**September 1****st**** 2010**

-Vera, Rave get back here! - said the irritated voice of their 'mother', the one and only boy-who-lived, seared through the link. The twins giggled and dashed back,

-Papa we only wanted to look. – whined Vera with a smile. She took after her father, black eyes, pallid skin, and an air of mystery that clung to her like a robe. Though both twins held an air of mystery around them due to Harry's foolishness while they were yet un-born, it was a story neither twin ever tired of hearing. Vera with her clam manor, analyzing mind and lightning bolt shaped birth mark on her left hip was a bit of an enigma. Raveal wasn't to be under estimated either though, he fought hard to keep up with his sister and with his papa's green eyes and boisterous energy plus both parent's cunning his was a force to be reckoned with. Together they were a terrifying set of pranksters, there was a reason that Fred and George had been restricted to one gift every holiday the twins hardly needed any encouragement. Harry predicted many a prank to be held at Hogwarts in the up coming months. With a sigh he looked over at his husband waiting patiently for him to retrieve their terrors holding their second son in his arms. Only nine he watched everything with wide hazel eyes. Despite his tender age Zachary Eros Snape was already breathtakingly beautiful as per his Ander heritage.

The rest of their clan was arranged around the stoic man, while he watched them affectionately. They'd already matched, and surpassed by two, the Wesley's in the amount of children that they had, only because Harry conceded to a bit of a break to let their current children grow up. The eldest technically being their adopted son Draco, who bumped their number of children up to an even ten, Vera and Raveal were the next eldest eleven and starting their first year. Zaki, the affectionate nickname his elder siblings had give him, was next at nine followed closely by Epiphany at eight. Piph was just as strikingly beautiful as her brother both of them and the other children after the twins were full blooded Anders. In fact in terms of genetics the twins should've been Ander's too but they weren't going to thrash out those specifics. Shaelyn was the next in line the spitting image of Severus so much so that even at seven she gave off an air of authority, Harry often pictured her as a small Ms. Wesley.

There was a small age break between her and her eldest younger brother Gabriel who sat in a quadruped carriage loudly protesting his confinement. Being all of five he felt he was old enough to walk with the other. Their second set of twins Leon and Noel watched their brother struggle with amusement, being three years old had its perks. Beside them sat the youngest of all Harry and Severus' spawn, little Fiamett at fourteen months old. Harry watched his family for a moment and sighed with contentment. Severus only smiled affectionately at the brats while awaiting the train and the rest of their adoptive family.

"Look you little monsters, Draco, Uncle Az, and Uncle Ron are here." He said a moment later as the aforementioned family members did indeed appear. Draco grinned as five small bodies came hurtling towards him. Ron and Az pulled their children aside to avoid the mauling. Draco's first child, his little princess Ione was starting Hogwarts this year too. She and the twins were quite close friends after all it had taken Ron, Az, and Draco six years to move out of Snape manor not that either Snape minded their presence but at the rate Harry insisted on children it was getting rather hard to have a quite moment. Though all of them came to visit regularly, Ione looked like Draco with the same proud features and the way she held herself. She had strawberry blonde hair and softer silver eyes but she'd also inherited her father's creature blood and was a veela too although her powers wouldn't begin to awaken until her sixteenth birthday.

Draco's second child, born between Az's first and second, was the little boy he'd been hoping for. As a pure blood he'd felt it was his duty to give Ron an heir and secretly he'd hoped to have a boy before Az. He'd been afraid that he wouldn't have another child though for quite a while as male veela's were notoriously picky about when their bodies would allow them to conceive. However he'd been lucky and had his little redheaded terror of a son Rueben four years after Ione. Az had a little girl two years after Ione and his second two months after Draco had Rueben. The eldest girl had Az's green eyes and Ron's red hair and freckles, Twyla also inherited her father's quick temper and his kelikan heritage. Her natural power over darkness had been fun to watch as Nauru and Ron strived to teach her to control it and stop disappearing in the shadows. Az's second daughter Camryn was a full blooded Ander with his hair and Ron's eyes, despite only being seven she was a very aware little girl and often called her parents out when they tried to avoid questions or give little white lies.

While Draco hadn't had anymore children Az had one more his little boy of three years old, Lewin. Their second kelikan child but his powers over the air was far less troublesome so far. Although Harry had thought there would be some conflict once Ron's mates started having children it only brought the two closer together which had turned out to be a good thing. Ron had been injured the field, he had gone on to pursue the aura career path, and the two kept each other from falling apart while they kept Ron in the magical mishap ward. Finally Harry had to laugh and call of his heard for fear they would suffocate his adoptive son. Mr. and Ms. Weasley had accompanied their son and grandchildren and they watched the children with pensive smiles.

"We should have another Arthur." Harry heard Ms. Weasley say and suppressed a grin at her husband's grimace. She then turned to Harry himself.

"How are you doing dear? All these active children and your surly husband treating you well?" she asked with a smile. He returned the smile as Zaki came back tugging on his robe and looking at Molly shyly. Harry picked him up,

"Say hello to Nana?" he said to the little one, Zaki was heavily reliant on talking through the link which worried Harry slightly. The little boy looked through his lashes,

"'Llo Nana." He said shyly and smiled a little.

"Hello dear, are you treating your papa right?" she replied with a smile but whether or not Zaki was going to reply was cut off by a loud piercing train whistle. The younger children shrieked along with the train while the others watched it pull in. Harry smiled and turned to locate Vera and Rave when he spotted Hermione and Naji with their only child Aric. Their little boy wasn't old enough for Hogwarts yet he still had three years to go so Harry presumed they'd come to see the others off. Although Naji would see them at Hogwarts as their potions professor, Severus had retired the year they saved Tom and remained quite happy as a potion supplier from his home lab. Vera had even assisted him many a time in making the easier potions for the hospital wing or other hospitals. Severus and the rest of the children would move into the Hogsmeade manor during the school year so that Harry could visit them and they could visit him. Families were encouraged to come visit their children these days at Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry, enjoying the chaos? Looking forward to when you can give them detention instead of grounding them?" Naji greeted chuckling. Harry grinned back,

"Of course, I also have to give Severus a detailed report on the sorting so he can make sure I don't tamper with the process and put them in Gryffindor." He said still casting his eyes about for the twins, now was not a good time for them to disappear.

"As if Raveal will be place in anything other than Slytherin I swear he's just like Sev with more energy sometimes. I bet Sev that his little princess will be placed in Ravenclaw though even though the twins have never been split up." He continued spotting them and excusing himself with a rueful grin. Severus spotted them and sighed with relief as Draco headed over too with Ione holding his hand. She would most likely end up with Raveal in Slytherin; Harry found himself almost whishing that Vera would be placed in Slytherin so she could be with her friends.

"All right you monsters," Harry said smirking at the twins, keeping a hold on Zaki who he was worried would follow his beloved older siblings on the train if he put him down. The twins made innocent faces as their trunks were loaded onto the train. Ione giggled at her cousin's actions.

"Get onto the train and behave yourselves. I will have no qualms about giving you both detentions should you act up." Harry said trying to look stern and failing when he enveloped them in a swift hug, squishing Zaki slightly. They smiled and agreed, saying brief goodbyes to everyone, which even with a quick hug or a wave took a good fifteen minutes. Smiling they boarded the train while Severus and Harry watched arm in arm.

"You're going to have a hell of a year Love." Severus commented dryly.

"No," Harry replied with a smile, "Their going to have a hell of a year." He continued watching the train disappears into the distance with a fond smile.

An. There we go the prologue/First chapter of the sequel to the Engagement Kiss (which if you haven't read go read now otherwise you'll be rather lost.) Sorry about the lengthy descriptiveness of it but I wanted to get everyone introduced even though for a while it'll focus on our new golden trio; Vera, Rave and Ione. So Stay Tuned for the Sorting, where'll they end up? =D My goodness it was a nightmare figuring out when all the children were born and how old they'd be. XD

PS all my links to my Deviantart and other sites are on my profile so take a look for those interested, hopefully today or tomorrow I'll post the picture of Az in his dress and the picture I drew today of Vera, Rave and Ione. =)


	2. Chapter 2

The twins and Ione were heading along the length of the train looking for a semi empty car, the chances of getting a totally empty one was very small. Rave lead the way elbowing people with a good-natured smile trying to get through. Though they hardly noticed it the twins had arranged it so that Ione was in the middle and thus the most protected. The young veela was slight and looked delicate although she could be quite dangerous when she wanted. A voice from up ahead caught their attention.

"Did you hear the rumors about the changes that are going to happen this year?" An older boy asked he was maybe a fifth or sixth year. Vera paused looking him over; the only indication of his house was the crest on his robes plus the green and silver tie. A few years ago Harry had abolished the dress code of those god awful black robes, students could now wear any color robes they wanted, modest shirts, the only school requirement was the house crest and a respectively colored tie. She waved at Rave and looked back at the older boy,

"You mean about the houses?" she asked him. The Slytherin looked at her with appraising ice blue eyes and nodded.

"Yeah there have been rumors flying around for years that Headmaster Snape wants to add a house." He said looking curiously at her, and then his eyes lit up as Rave came to stand beside her. When they were together the likeness was unmistakable.

"Your Headmaster Snape's children aren't you?" he asked turning those icy eyes on Rave. The younger boy shivered inexplicably. Something jolted down his spine causing his magic to jolt slightly in response. Vera gave him a curious look.

-What's wrong with you? – She asked through their link. She obviously hadn't felt it which made him slightly nervous. As twins they practically lived as one person in two bodies, it was very rare for one of them to have a singularly experience. He shrugged it off and the impending thought that his sister might be separated from him soon.

"Yes we are." He replied addressing the strange Slytherin, looking him over carefully. He felt nothing from this boy. Rave had inherited his papa's powers of the spirit despite not being an Ander and could feel a person's intent. Their essence in a way like Ione practically glowed with innocence and her veela blood was visible to him. However he got nothing from this boy, which meant he either had supreme mental prowess or he was a creature that Rave had never encountered. Vera had begun discussing the rumors while her brother looked over the strange boy. He looked normal enough, red-brown hair, ice blue eyes; his eyes were unique but not that unusual. He was an athletic build, Rave would bet he was a quidditch player, tall somewhere around five foot eight he would bet. Nothing spectacularly strange about him yet he still sent chills down Rave's spine. The younger boy tried to shake it off and listen in.

"…They say that the Headmaster wants to add a house because he feels that Hogwarts sorts too early, that the students should have a year or two to know themselves before they are told who they are." The boy was saying. Rave remembered this argument he and Vera had listened in during one of Papa's meetings where he summoned the Founders and debated what he was planning to do with Hogwarts. The founders however had been adamant that there should be and always will be sorting and four houses at Hogwarts.

"Father would be rather cross if papa didn't sort us. Right Rave that would ruin their bet." Vera commented with a smile earning a chuckle from her twin and cousin.

"Bet?" the boy asked looking curious. Rave grinned widely,

"Papa bet Father that I would be sorted into Slytherin and Vera would be sorted into Ravenclaw – And Father bet that we'd both be sorted into Slytherin." He began and Vera finished. The boy gave a small laugh and a quirky smile.

"It's sort of strange to think of the Headmaster as a parent, or well in any setting outside Hogwarts." He said. Some of the other students who'd been listening nodded.

"It's the opposite for us. It'll be strange to see him as a teacher instead of papa." Vera replied with a shrug looking at the boy, "You know our names but you haven't introduced yourself yet." She pointed out, tired of giving him the opportunity.

"Oh, my apologies how rude of me, I'm Itzal Yates. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said standing to make an elaborate bow. Ione looked at him surprise; she'd taken a seat and was watching the twins establish their presence.

"Yates is a very old pureblood line. They haven't been out in the public eye in years." She commented in her soft wispy voice. Watching him as he looked her over,

"True, how would you know that Ms…?" he replied steadily.

"Weasley, Ione Weasley. My father has copies of the pureblood lines." She replied not rising to shake his hand. He nodded in understanding. She continued looking at him though, as if searching for a sign of something eventually she shrugged and resumed idly reading the first year spell book. She and the twins could perform quite a few spells already but she wanted to be prepared. Rave resolved to ask her what she'd been looking for once they had a moment alone; neither twin had been able to establish a like with the young veela. After discussing it with their parents they resolved that it was her veela side denying anyone else that close and intimacy until she had a mate.

"Do you know what's going on with the houses then little Snapes?" Itzal asked resuming their broken conversation. The twins shook their heads in unison.

"Nope Papa always said that his work at Hogwarts was too much like business and should be kept away from home." Vera said shrugging her shoulders. That was how the rest of the ride progressed; people coming up to them and asking questions or just wanting to get a look at them. Vera and Rave played the part, both acting somewhat pretentious but being friendly at the same time. They enjoyed the little bit of fame, though secretly after all the stories they'd heard from their Papa they were glad that it was only a small taste. Ione mostly ignored everyone unless a question was directed to her that was just how the little veela was. All three of them were excited once they arrived though.

"See you soon little ones. Good luck with whatever house you are placed in." said Itzal waving to them and looking right at Rave for a moment, once again causing that strange spike in his magic. Ignoring the strange older boy all three friends hopped in a boat to begin their progression up to the castle. Once inside they looked all around. Taking in the house tables and the magical ceilings, the trio had heard many a story about the school of course but nothing compared to actually being there. They stood waiting looking at the stood with the sorting hat and glancing at the head table.

"Welcome to Hogwarts new and old!" Greeted Harry beaming at his students, "Usually I would take the side stage to the sorting at this moment but I have a few announcements to make." He continued growing more serious, "First of all I would like to dispel the rumors floating around about the houses. I will not be adding another house but there will be some changes in the way the first and second years are arranged. First years will be sorted as always but instead of staying in the dorms with only their house mates all first years have an entirely new wing that is also accessible by second years. This new wing is connected to each specific house's common room so you are not isolated or forced to do anything but sleep in the new wing. It is also a safe environment from house rivalries. After all there is no need for them. First years will also all be wearing black and silver ties, so until you get to know them or memorize your houses first years there will be no discrimination. Before you remember the badges that are required for every student I've added a new one for the first years, you'll find out what soon enough." He paused letting this new information sink in.

"Now I'm sure some of you are thinking what about the sorting? Well each student will be sorted but the sorting hat and I have come to an agreement so that only the student and a charmed piece of paper will know the student's house, and of course their house heads. I am well aware that house loyalties will develop regardless and I'm not trying to stem that. What this change is trying to accomplish is promoting friendship before you judge someone solely on their house. One more thing," he said with a dramatic wave the tables and the students sitting at them rearranged to be formed in a gigantic circle with two broken ends to sit on the inside as well.

"Students are encouraged to sit wherever and with whomever they wish." He concluded with a smile and sat back down, "Let the sorting commence!"

(Insert witty sorting hat song here…I'm not creative enough to think of one and I haven't any of the books with me to copy one. -.-)

Professor McGonagall appeared holding the list of first years; the Professor had fought for her right to remain a teacher although she was no longer deputy headmistress.

"When I call your name you come over and put on the hat. It's that simple." McGonagall said stiffly and began to read.

"Abel, Hayden." A small boy stumbled forward and placed the hat over his dirty blond hair. The boy seemed to listen silently to the hat and then took it off and stood looking a little unsure. A few older students's waved him over and made a spot. It certainly was less dramatic when their houses weren't announced but it did seem to promote more openness. McGonagall continued with a pinched look on her face.

"Angelhunt, Unisia." She called and a shy looking girl walked forward her little wolf ears lying flat against her red-pink hair. Vera looked at her curiously; 'Angelhunt must be one of the kelikan clans that have chosen to ally with papa then, if they trust him enough to send one of their pups here.' She thought watching there girl accept an open seat.

"Hyde, Darien." This boy didn't look unsure of himself at all. He stalked up to the hat and put it on smiling. Vera was surprised to see a small glance of pointed canine teeth in that smile. So the list progressed; Ikin, Kyler a gentle looking boy who bravely made his way to the hat. Jacklyn Velez an empty headed blond girl whom Vera instantly disliked though she couldn't give reason to why. Maestri, Oria another girl with intelligent hazel eyes and dark olive skin, she Vera decided was worth talking to at least. Rowe, Mason a boy who had dreaming gray eyes but astute observation, she caught him looking at every last detail in the great hall.

"Snape, Raveal." McGonagall called and he stepped forward with a quick glance up at the head table. Green eyes met green for a fraction of a second, Rave stepped on. He wasn't afraid of some stupid hat! He sat down and waited,

"Ah the second generation, welcome to Hogwarts little master." Whispered a voice in his mind, "No where to put you? Shall you follow your Fathers footsteps? Your Papa's? Or make tracks of your own? The choice is yours in SLYTHERIN!" although the hat didn't call out the house aloud it certainly felt like it did to Rave. He took of the hat and headed to the open spot next to Itzal whose icy eyes glowed in the light of the great Hall. Harry sat up at the head table looking at the list of students and their houses so far and smiled, Severus owed him a galleon so far.

"Snape, Vera." McGonagall's dry voice called out and she stepped forward. There was no fear in her clever black eyes, and she merely winked sneakily at her papa.

"Welcome to Hogwarts little mistress," whispered the hat's voice giving her the same greeting as her brother. "I see that you don't want to be separated, but it is a part of growing up my dear. You do have a clever mind my dear however I think that you belong among the snakes, a house full of knowledge will do you know good but your snakes will provide the constant challenge that you need. SLYTHERIN it is!" it finished and she grinned triumphantly.

-Papa owes Father three galleons. – She said to Rave through the link as she made her way to sit next to her twin. Itzal greeted her but didn't ask her house, nor had he asked it of Rave. The twins watched as their cousin was sorted and she regally made her way to them, signing with her hands in their secret sign language, they'd developed it since they couldn't establish a link with her and some things were never safe to say aloud. She'd gotten into Slytherin as well. Vera signed back that so had they and remarked that Ione's Dad, Ron, was going to turn permanently red when he found out his princess was a snake. Of course he really wouldn't but it was fun to imagine. Another girl, Erica Woods, was sorted but they paid her little mind. The next and final name caught Rave's attention though,

"Yates, Sterling." McGonagall said while rolling up the parchment. The boy was obviously Itzal's younger brother; he had the same red-brown hair and unnerving eyes although the younger had grayer eyes that gave off a stronger impression of unnaturalness because they were far closer to white. Rave couldn't feel anything from this boy either which lead him to believe that there was something about the brothers; it was rather rare for a first year to have such mental skills to hide their aura from him.

"Your brother?" Vera asked although she really didn't need the affirmative nod Itzal gave, "Why wasn't he with you on the train then?" she asked this time actually curious. The older boy, who Rave confirmed to be a sixth year by a closer inspection of the badge on his robe the red outer ring indicated year, smiled coolly.

"He has friends among the second years; he'll sit over here though. If only to tell me his house." He replied and true to his prediction the other boy was headed over. He took a seat between Rave and his older brother with a greeting smile directed at them. Before he could speak though Harry had stood up and cleared his throat,

"Welcome again to all our new students, good luck in your classes and have a good meal!" he said before sitting down to a filled table. All conversation drained away as food was distributed and empty stomachs filled. Harry watched them all with a joyful heart, only slightly sore that he'd lost the bet to his spouse.

A/N: Holy wow huh. Loooong chappie. ANYWAY, I wanted to point something out, this story has strayed from the land of fan fiction and will be OC infested. I can't really use story characters where they don't fit now can I? SO if you don't like that I will take no offence just go on your merry way. Mk? Alright… now I thought there was something else I wanted to say but I can't remember now so I guess it wasn't that important. =P

Someone asked for a list of the children so here it is with their age at the moment and birthdays.

**Harry/Severus**

**Ron/Draco**

**Ron/Az**

**Hermione/Naji**

Ione (11) 06/30/99

Twyla (9) 11/05/01

Aric (7) 10/15/02

Vera & Raveal (11) 02/14/99

Reuben (7) 05/21/03

Camryn (7) 08/30/03

Zachary (9) 03/28/01

Lewin (3) 04/10/07

Epiphany (8) 05/01/02

Shaelyn (7) 06/06/03

Gabriel (5) 12/25/05

Leon & Noel (3) 01/3/07

Fiamett (1) 07/04/09


	3. Chapter 3

_\]__6 a__come again to all our new students, good luck in your classes and have a good meal!" he said before sitting down to a filled table. All conversation drained away as food was distributed and empty stomachs filled. Harry watched them all with a joyful heart, only slightly sore that he'd lost the bet to his spouse. _

**Chapter 3: **

Harry retired to his office only to spot his spouse lounging against his desk. Taking in the sight of his mate he couldn't help but saunter over,

"If I didn't have a meeting with two students in a few minutes I would defiantly take advantage of the opportunity to act out a few of those fantasies of you shagging me on your desk." He purred tugging the taller man in for a kiss. Severus smiled and sighed at the same time, he looked a little put out but returned the kiss with passion.

"After my meeting however…" Harry whispered with a sultry smile and Severus chuckled lightly pulling Harry away at arms length.

"So, how'd the twins fare?" he asked with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes and gave Severus a half pout, half glare.

"You won. All three were in Slytherin." He smiled but sighed again. "Those students are due here any moment Sev, remind me to ask you afterwards why you're here and not with the kids." He said reluctantly moving away from his husband and sitting in the grand, comfortable, chair behind the desk. Severus smiled and stood behind him to his right looking purposefully imposing.

"That's all I need Sev is rumors that I keep you chained to my desk for intimidation purposes." The younger muttered cheerily while absently arranging his desk and papers. A nervous habit he'd developed over the years.

"Mmm, well there was that _one_ time," his spouse replied chuckling and dodging the ink well Harry tossed at him, "M'dear who do you have a meeting with this early in the year anyway?" he continued cleaning the spilt ink from the carpet.

"The same student as last year and his younger brother, I don't know what manor of creature lead me to accept both Yates brother's Merlin hope their parents don't have a girl anytime soon." He muttered pulling out their files to glance over. Severus looked on,

"Yates hmm? You must be referring to the, ah conflicts of their creature blood?" he said as Harry nodded waving a hand at the door, it opened exposing one boy about to knock politely and the younger looking rather surprised.

-Yes Sev, and the younger is nearly full blooded. – He replied before turning his full attention to the brothers. Despite the five year difference between them Itzal was obviously protective of his younger sibling and said younger sibling held his older brother in high regard.

"Come on in boys." Harry said waving at the chairs. He caught their wary glances at Severus and had to smile. If he hadn't known that his spouse had absolutely no vampire in him he would've changed his opinion the way he was looking at the boys from his dark corner.

"Contrary to popular belief he won't bite." Harry said with a bright smile knowing he'd pay for the comment later. Itzal smiled and waved to his little brother and they both sat down, the later looking nervous.

"You needn't look so nervous Sterling, you're not in trouble." Harry said soothing the younger boy who met his eyes shyly and smiled. Harry managed to keep his face friendly despite the boys startling gray-white eyes.

"Surely Itzal gave you a synopsis of why I asked you to be here," he said with a glance at the elder boy who shrugged his shoulders it was an odd shrug though Harry seen him do it before. He shrugged his shoulder blades instead of his whole shoulders.

"Well I am aware of your parentage, and the creature blood that accompanies it." Gray-white eyes widened a little; this was a very coveted family secret. "While I have no intention of forcing regulations or rules on either of you, I respectfully ask that you practice digression and beware of my twins." He said with a wry grin.

"That's not a threat, both my children are bright also my granddaughter has access to all the pureblood family records. With Raveal and his abilities, I'm not telling you them he can share if he wishes, I give them at most a week before they figure out what both of you are." He explained correctly interpreting Itzal's stiffening before his explanation. The older boy relaxed with a smile and nodded his acceptance. Harry found himself slightly worried by the boy's obvious reaction to the warning about his children, was the boy already eyeing one of them? Shaking off that thought he turned back to them, suddenly in a hurry to get them out of his office and take advantage of his spouse.

"That's all boys, please just be discrete and don't cause any scenes and we won't have any problems." He said with a polite smile and a wave. Itzal gave a regal nod oh his head which the younger boy mimicked after they both promised. Locking the door after them he pounced Severus. Trailing kisses down his lover's throat. Severus purred at the attention but had to bring up the boys reaction.

"The older one looked positively furious when it sounded like you were telling him to stay away from the twins." He said watching Harry's face, the younger flinched.

"Even if he sets on one of them their laws won't allow him to court them for another year, so we've till then at least." He murmured into the crook of his mate's neck, Severus got the hint and let the topic drop but he would bring it up again eventually. Severus Snape was nothing if not stubborn. Harry gave a soft breathy moan as his mate pushed him against the desk. Lavishing his neck with love bites while working to remove his robes, Harry purred as he returned the favor.

"You are the headmaster; it seems rather unlikely that no one will need you in the immediate future." Severus drawled alternating between torturing his lover's nipples and ravaging his mouth. Harry gasped and merely moaned at the prospect of someone catching him, it was a secrete turn on that Severus loved exploiting. However before the older man even had time to strip his younger lover of his pants there was a patient knock at the door.

"Harry Blackfighter Snape, I am aware that your lovely detestable spouse paid you a visit but your presence as headmaster is required at the faculty meeting." Called McGonagall through the door, Harry growled. They didn't need him but now he would feel the need to go. With a regretful sigh he pecked Severus on the cheek and looked around for his robes.

RSVSIW RSVSIW RSVSIW RSVSIW

The trio entered the new, quite large, first year wing and took in the black and silver décor. Big stuffed chairs littered the floor in front the large fireplace and twin spiral stair cases lead to the dorms. The girls had the sliver lined stairs and the boys the black marble lined set. It was a rather impressive common room all in all, plus they had a most interesting portrait guard. The large arctic tiger that was their guard only assigned archaic words that none of them had heard of before, their current password being 'avatrol'.

"Wow, I sort of expected it to be less…impressive." Vera commented flopping into a chair. Purposefully a black one and she looked at the other first years as they followed her example. Ione leaned gracefully against the arm of her chair. Rave picked a black couch across from them and watched the others curiously. Damien was the first to take initiative and sat next to Rave on the couch.

"So did you guys know about the new houses arrangement?" he asked looking over at him curiously. Vera narrowed her eyes slightly,

"Despite our parent's positions in society, they do not disclose everything with us and we are the same as you here." She snapped, rather abruptly. The boy looked a bit taken aback and re-appraised her.

"No offence meant." He replied finally, a sort of half apology but also a testament that he wasn't backing down. She nodded and looked around the room again; Sterling happened to enter the room as her gaze swept in his direction. He looked sort of surprised to see them all gathered in the common room. There were also a few second years making their way in through the doors leading to each house, with their respective animal counterparts on the doors distinguish the doors. Vera watched everything curiously, especially the other students. Rave however was developing a bit of a headache, while he had his empathetic powers mostly in control he still felt the constant pressure of others outer lying emotions and saw the contrasts of their aura's. He really wanted the boy next to him to move away, his control over his emotions was awful and the young vampire's complete openness with his vampiric nature was pressing on Rave's senses. Sterling rescued him unknowingly by glaring at the vampire and sitting between them. The strange gray-white eyed boy's complete lack of emotions and aura was an immediate relief. Rave barely suppressed the sigh of contentment, though he round that everyone else's emotions and auras were there but repressed while he was next to this boy.

"Hey little blonde girl, your that Weasley's daughter, with the two spouses right?" asked one of the other first year girls, Jacklyn, Vera knew this girl was stupid. Ione gave the other blonde an icy glare and a stiff nod. The other girl grinned wickedly,

"So how do you know which spouse actually fathered you? With all the rumors floating around that they don't separate in bed." She sneered. Vera and Rave both issued low growls and Ione had stood up looking furious but before any of them could comment the shy kelikan girl had growled loudly.

"You idiot. Don't you know anything about magical creatures?" she demanded, "As if the slander about peoples private lives that you've nothing to do with was any of your business." She continued sneering. Ione gave the other girl a brief smile before taking over. The little veela drew herself up to her full four foot three height and glared,

"If you knew anything at all you would know that veela's have one true mate. One mate that can impregnate them, male and female alike, even if they never find their true mate and mate with others only their _true_ mate can induce children. Thus my father could only be impregnated by my Dad, not by Abba." She sneered, "Not that any of that I your business you cascading sack of slime." She added with a disdainful sniff. The other blonde looked completely flabbergasted, and ashamed as the other first years snickered.

"Abba?" asked Damien curiously from the couch, he had obviously enjoyed that calm display of temper and was looking at Ione with respect.

"The Ander word for papa, or dad depending on your translation." Rave supplied. Ione nodded her affirmative and settled back against the couch. Slowly the topic of conversation drifted away from the twins and onto classes and the happy/nervous excitement of starting school. They eventually drifted to their respective dorms, Rave and Vera giving each other a wave before ascending the stair cases. Since there was only six boys they were all placed in the same room each with their own four poster bed, black wood with silver hangings. Their trunks already deposited at the foot of their respective beds. Rave changed sluggishly and dropped into his bed, asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. The girls were the same, though their addition of one person gave them an extra bathroom in their dorm and their beds were a silver wood with black hangings.

oOo

"Wake up you lazy ass!" crowed a cherry voice the next morning as Rave sat up and blinked in confusion a few times. The voice was decidedly male and therefore not his sister's but who else would be in his room? Slowly as the room came into focus he remembered that he was at Hogwarts and not Snape mansion. The grinning face of the vampire, Damien, came into focus and Rave groaned. He was not a morning person.

"Come on its nearly seven forty, we're supposed to be down for breakfast at eight." The vampire urged. Watching as the other boy merely grumbled and rolled over. Damien shrugged and abandoned his attempts. Sterling watched with careful gray-white eyes and walked over to glance at the still sleeping boy. Rave was in the midst of a rather nice dream although he forgot it as it played out, however something that wasn't part of his dream flooded his senses. For a moment his whole body hummed pleasantly and his mind fogged over. Green eyes snapped open as he shot awake sitting up and looking wildly around.

-Rave? – Vera asked through the link feeling his bland confusion and panic. She hadn't felt it again; He felt panic building and fought it off.

-Overslept. I'll be down in a minute. – He said softly and closed the link, not harshly though. He stood rather shakily looking around again and moving to get dressed and with a feeling of foreboding descended the stairs.

AN: Sooooooooooooo would my loyal fans be angry with me if I introduced two more original creatures into this mix? =D Sorry this one took so long but I was inventing there creatures… which takes a decent amount of time. It took me over 2 months to have a workable setting for the Kelikans so –shrugs- However now I've some practice and have the two that I'm most likely going to add em in. =P So um…nothing else to say. XD


	4. Chapter 4

_-Rave? – Vera asked through the link feeling his bland confusion and panic. She hadn't felt it again; He felt panic building and fought it off. _

_-Overslept. I'll be down in a minute. – He said softly and closed the link, not harshly though. He stood rather shakily looking around again and moving to get dressed and with a feeling of foreboding descended the stairs. _

**Chapter 4: **

Itzal watched the little Snape boy look around the great hall before spotting himself and Sterling and walking over. The boy had the traces of a mark all around him; the older boy looked at his brother who was staring despondently at his food.

"Silver," he whispered using his pet name for the younger boy, "What did you do?" he asked clearly interpreting his brother's mood. The boy looked up sharply,

"It was sort of an accident." He murmured looking abashed, "He just tastes so good." He finished in an embarrassed whisper. Itzal looked at the other boy and licked his lips unconsciously.

"That he does. We'll talk later." He replied equally as soft and greeted the twins with a smile. Rave sat across from the strange brothers making a mental note to ask Ione what manor of creatures ran in their family. They ate and waited impatiently for their schedules. Despite the lack of division between the first years they couldn't all have classes together it would be a nightmare for the teachers, so they would be divided most likely by house but know one would know that yet. Itzal and Sterling were having a heated discussion about potions class while Ione threw in a comment here and there. Vera was chatting animatedly with a third year Ravenclaw about the new class, history of muggles, there had always been the optional muggle studies class but this class was more focused on where muggle history coincided with or was created by magical history.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a musical voice from behind him, Rave looked up startled. Looking at the girl who had spoken with confusion he shook his head. She smiled the smile light up her whole face and set blue eyes sparkling. She moved with an inhuman grace to slide onto the bench beside him, the opposite side to Vera. He mentally shook himself and glanced at her badge, a seventh year Gryffindor that was interesting.

"My names Lavanya Shine, call me Lav only the teachers use my whole name." She said introducing herself politely. Rave felt like a dolt next to her fumbling to introduce himself politely too. She smiled although it was a bit of a sad smile,

"Don't worry the clumsiness and awkwardness isn't your fault." She said sensing his distress at sounding like a complete moron. "I'm full blooded Siren; I have that effect on every guy." She continued sounding a bit forlorn, then looked up and eyed Itzal.

"Well almost every guy." She murmured. The sixth year boy hadn't even stuttered in his conversation with Sterling and Ione, neither had Sterling for that matter.

"Full blooded Siren?" Vera asked turning away from the Ravenclaw who had ceased talking to start at Lav. "Aren't pure blood Sirens nearly impossible to come across?" she continued looking at the new girl suspiciously.

"Yup. But with Headmaster Snape's new rules and systems enacted to protect those of creature blood who also have the ability to become wizards, or witches, my parents decided to bridge the gap with the wizarding world again. On a trail basis at the moment." She replied with a grin. Vera looked around at all the students who were staring at the older girl,

"How is that working if they start drooling the minute you enter a room?" she asked. Lav giggled, the truth of that statement was obvious in some cases.

"They don't usually; I have a fair amount of control over the lure I put out. I singing before I came down, that makes it impossible for me to control the lure for a while, it'll wear off." She replied as some people did start to shake their heads and tease their friends who hadn't recovered yet. Luckily Rave was rescued from the same treatment via his sister and Ione when the teachers announced that they would be receiving their class schedules, which they did, on the table in front of them once the plates vanished. Rave, Vera, Ione and Sterling immediately compared schedules. All four of them were in the same classes. Today they had double potions first, and then care of magical creatures, herbology and ending with History of Magic. They all hurried back to the dorms, none of them had wanted to carry around all their books and only need some of them.

A little while later they were descending into the dungeons, Naji had opted to keep the potions room down there because if they managed to blow something up then the solid walls would probably remain intact. The fact that he was the head of Slytherin had nothing to do with it. He did however abandon his predecessor's attitude, a fact that Severus had been most disappointed to hear. Naji was a friendly, helpful yet strict and demanding professor.

"Welcome to first year potions!" he greeted once they were all settled. Naji also took safety seriously too, not that Severus hadn't, he was simply confident in his skills where Naji liked to be prepared for anything. As such their professor wore a dragon hide apron over his clothes nearly constantly and tended to forego robes should they get snagged on anything or stained. Hermione had threatened one year that if he ruined another set of good robes in the potion lab he would sleep outside for a month. So he'd begun wearing cheaper muggle clothes.

"In this class you will learn the delicate art of potion brewing, which is as much and art as a science." He continued, "The slightest difference from the way you cut your ingredients to what metal your cauldron is made out of will affect the outcome of your potion. Now as first years we won't be getting into potions so delicate that we need custom made cauldrons, you'll only get that far if you qualify for an apprenticeship in your sixth year, but the cutting, order and amounts are key in your own potions." He said pausing to let the information sink in. All the first years stared at him in silent attention, although some already knew these facts, those coming from wizarding families would already have some knowledge of potion craft, but the recitation couldn't hurt.

"Now if you would all stand up," he said waiting a minute for them to do so and banished the desks, and other equipment moving one cauldron and table to the center so they could gather around. Potions were the only class, so far, that all the first years shared. Naji or Professor Tearcatcher as they were supposed to refer to him, stood at the desk with the same ingredient spread out in front of him, a root of some kind. He waved the wand again splitting the one cauldron into four smaller ones.

"Now I told you that the manor of cutting maters but its hard to picture why so I'll give you an example. This potion is a simple very mild pepper up potion so you can have taste a decent amount without ill affects." He said cutting one root in even pieces; the next diced very fine, the third he ground with a mortar and pestle, and the last he crushed with a silver hammer. Distributing each manor of root into the cauldrons and stirring each the same way he waited until they turned a pleasant blue color.

"Don't be shy taste at least two of the potions." He urged. Rave and Vera stepping up first, Rave sampled the first two. The one that contained the chopped root was sweet, and the one that contained the diced root was very bitter. He was moderately surprised, even with a basic knowledge he hadn't expected such a minute thing to change something so large. Vera tasted the one with ground root and found it sticky and vaguely sweet; the last one was thick like molasses and tasted very similar. Other students surged foreword and marveled at the changes cutting of one root could cause. Prof. Tearcatcher urged them back to their seats, which he had returned, and provided them each with a basic potion and three ingredients, mugwart roots, lemon juice, and wolfberries.

"Experiment with what I've given you, I promise that the worst you can do is creating a totally solid mass, nothing in these potions will combust if arranged wrong. The best you could do is creating the actual potion, a mild burn cream. If you combine the ingredients correctly it should get thick and turn a yellow colour." He explained and left them to it. Answering questions and watching their potions. It was as much a test of skill as it was a fun introduction, if the students had read up in their books right in the first chapter there was a list of common ingredients and how they were most often prepared. As well as a list of what ingredients never go together, like mugwart and wolfberries. Rave and Sterling had paired themselves together; sometimes having someone who could share your every thought was anti-progressive so the twins split up. The boys tried various preparations of mugwart and lemon juice, not that they could change the lemon juice at all, and Vera and Ione tried wolfberries and lemon juice. The end of the class approached and no one had got the potion right yet, though everyone had caught the completion bug and tried every combination they could think of.

"Minced mugwart?" Sterling asked glaring at the potion. Rave shook his head,

"We tried that." He murmured eyes falling on the lemon juice, and the glass jar it was in, surely that didn't make a difference did it? He lifted the jar and poured it into the brass bowl that had been sitting idly with no purpose until now.

"Give me the cut mugwart." Rave instructed cut was the most common use of the root. He added the root and then the juice stirring it as he watched the potion thicken and turn an ugly yellow.

"Excellent, Raveal and Sterling ten points each, tell the class what needed to be done." Prof. Tearcatcher said with a proud smile.

"The lemon juice needed to be in a brass container, we didn't even think that the container mattered." Rave replied with a smile. He'd earned the first points for the first years; they had their own point meter rather than added to the houses. Vera shared his joy and added her own pride for him. Prof. Tearcatcher nodded,

"Exactly, the point for this lesson was that every variable matters. Homework is a short essay on what variables must always be considered during brewing." He said dismissing them all. They all chatted about how different potions were than they thought it was going to be, especially those with siblings old enough to remember lessons with one Severus Snape. They progressed out on the grounds towards the new building that served as a menagerie most of the time but the some of the creatures were also brought out to teach with. Only half the first years went to care of magical creatures next the other half had defense against the dark arts. Rave, Vera, and Ione were a little nervous about what this class had in store for them after the horror stories from their respective parents and siblings in the twin's case with Draco. Hagrid still taught but Harry had assured them that there was someone pulling in his reigns as well. The half giant stood waiting in front of the menagerie doors with the beautiful form of Lavanya standing beside him. Rave looked at the older girl in confusion when he remembered the new apprenticeship program for six and seventh years, that was how Harry made it so his old friend could keep his job but make appropriate lessons.

"Welcom' to firs' year Care 'o magical creatures." He greeted them with a cheery smile, "This here is Lav, 'Prentice Lavanya to you lot. She's gonna be showing you 'round the men'g'rie today." He said nodding to her and ambling off, presumable to plan lessons for the older students who could deal with the more 'interesting' creatures.

"Well let's get started." Lav said with a smile. They spent the rest of class in the building, which was _much_ larger inside than it looked outside. It held over 100 magical creatures with their original habitats re-created perfectly down to the smells. Rave stared wide eyes with the rest of the students at the small dragons that had their own huge pen, that the students weren't ever let into, and the other impressive creatures. After their tour of the menagerie they rushed back to the greenhouses for Herbology, Professor Sprout still taught it, and an introduction on how to keep safe and which houses to stay away from. Next they entered the history of magic classroom. Professor Binns had been sent on, or just away no one was really sure, regardless there was a new young professor in his place. Itzal was his assistant. The class was rather pleasant as the new Professor used his magic to project the images and make them move, giving his descriptions of wars and landscapes far more life. Once the class ended Itzal joined them on their way to dinner.

"How'd you like your first day little Snapes?" he asked with teasing smile. Rave beamed up at him and replied cheerily,

"It was amazing." Despite his earlier conviction that something was going to happen today he now felt confident that nothing could ruin this day.

AN: There much faster than last chapter, btw! Lav as a Siren does _**not **_count as one of my original creatures because I obviously did not create sirens. So hah. Now I'm sure those who are reading are wondering what the hell Itzal and Sterling are well you'll find out. Eventually. –Evil cackle- Once again there was _something_ I wanted to say but I can't remember so await the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_"How'd you like your first day little Snapes?" he asked with teasing smile. Rave beamed up at him and replied cheerily, _

_"It was amazing." Despite his earlier conviction that something was going to happen today he now felt confident that nothing could ruin this day. _

**Chapter 5:**

Rave sat at the table practically inhaling his food. The day had been long and trying, plus he felt as if all through the day something had been connecting with him and siphoning off little bits of his energy. The combination left him with an uproarious appetite. He all but ignored the others although he noticed the half glare that Itzal gave his younger brother and found it a little odd.

"Raveal Snape you'd think you hadn't eaten in days." Vera scolded cheerily watching her brother eat in a manor similar to their Uncle Ron. At least uncle had the excuse of his creature which caused him to burn calories twice as fast compared to a human metabolism. As far as she and Rave knew nether of them was anything but human. When everyone was slowing in their meals and letting the lethargy of a food stupor take over Harry stood up and the head table and cleared his throat.

"I hope that all of you have had a pleasant first day, as pleasant as a school day can be at least," he began drawing laughs, "I would just like to remind everyone of the various clubs and activities we have this year, including some other sports than quidditch. Both the announcement boards here in the great hall and near my office have any information you need on joining or merely on the clubs so take a look! That is all." He finished nodding to them and taking a seat. The trio shared excited looks and vowed to take a look at the board once the hall cleared a little. However in the midst of some of the other students clearing out and others trying to get to the board there was a loud shout.

"Bloody hell!" shouted a male voice a boy, proudly boasting a Gryffindor third year badge, was backing away from Damien in horror. The young vampire was clutching his forearm and hissing in pain fangs fully exposed. Any doubts as to what his heritage might be was ended then and there. Rave stood to try and go to his new sort of friend's aide but Vera grabbed the back of his robes in warning.

"What happened?" another boy asked as Harry surveyed from the head table, waiting until it went decidedly sour to intervene, as much as he hated it he couldn't be rumored to favor the children with magical creature heritage.

"I was going to look at the board and he bumped against the silver charm I have…" the Gryffindor said watching the younger boy. Many vampires still had a near fatal reaction to silver but it had been proven that it was only at best a severe species oriented allergic reaction not anything mystical. Damien looked like he wanted nothing more than to get away, perhaps to the hospital wing to get the burn treated. The boy who had burnt him looked less frightened now but several of the other Gryffindors were muttering murderously dark looks on their faces. Rave caught snatches of the words, 'vampire', 'dark creature', 'should do something', before his papa flashed over to the congregation of students. Rave loved it when his slender papa made a grand entrance by flashing to make up for his smaller stature. It always worked wonders.

"Damien are you alright?" He asked addressing the wounded boy first, it was only fair, the young vampire nodded slowly, Rave felt a brush of anger when he noticed his dorm mate was gritting his teeth against the pain. He stood again and went over,

"I have something to treat the burn in my dorm, Headmaster." The vampire said stiffly looking at Rave in relief when Harry nodded and gestured for him to go ahead with Rave to make sure he was alright. They hear Harry address the crowd of students and Gryffindors telling them a bit about vampires and assuring them that no one was in danger. Damien snorted angrily,

"Thirteen generations since Vampire signed the peace treaty with wizards and they still hate us." He muttered one had still clasped over the burn on his arm. Rave chose not to broach the subject of inborn prejudices. Instead he gestured to his companions arm with a look of worry.

"Doesn't holding it like that make it hurt more?" he asked and the young vampire looked down startled, he gave a little quirk of a smile and removed his hand. It was the burned imprint of a cross. Rave understood now why he covered it, vampires weren't really affected by 'holy' objects but more people tended to believe they were to add credence to them being dark creatures.

"Was it really and accident?" Rave asked somberly, he'd picked up on the other boy's creature in a day's time surely others had as well.

"For the boy wearing the cross yes, for the girl who pushed him… maybe it was too hard to tell." He responded yellow-green eyes shadowed and cold. Rave felt bad but there really wasn't much he could say as they walked slowly towards the dorms. Damien gave him a sideways glance before speaking again.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, clearly referring to his vampirism. Rave gave him a bright smile and shook his head.

"I figured it out yesterday, I didn't mind then and I still don't." he replied honestly. The other boy looked surprised,

"Was I doing that badly at hiding it?" he asked looking a bit embarrassed. Rave shook his head assuring the other boy that he was just very observant. Rave wasn't quite ready to expose his empathetic powers, although now that the other boy had been outed in a sense his emotions and vampiric nature weren't nearly as oppressive. They returned to the dorms and Damien ferreted through his trunk with the un-burnt arm. Rave was debating offering to help even though he didn't know what the other boy was looking for when Damien gave a triumphant grunt and pulled out a small jar. He then looked back at Rave a bit sheepishly,

"You should probably go." He said looking embarrassed, "There is an herb I take to speed up healing but it affects my bloodlust. Not for long but for about five minutes I become completely insatiable, but only if someone is in the same room. I wouldn't take it but it would take a day or two to heal and I can't bandage a silver induced burn, it would smolder any bandages." He explained quietly. Rave gave him and encouraging smile,

"I'll keep anyone else out for a few minutes should they come back." He replied.

"Thank you." Whispered the young vampire as the he left the room, Rave sat at the bottom of the stairs thinking. How awful it must've been for Damien to know that everyone would treat him differently just because of his creature, but Rave had the same problem because of his parents. He'd never really thought of it as a bad thing before but that was just it, whatever he did reflected on his parents and what they did affected him. It was hard for him to picture that, maybe he was a little self-centered, he thought. Growing bored he figured it had been a good ten minutes and he ventured up to the dorm rooms. Later the more sensible part of him would reason that Damien would've come down if it was alright but now he was too caught up in his turbulent thoughts. Entering the room he immediately knew he'd been stupid. He could tangibly feel the other boy's blood lust and despair when he entered. Damien's eyes were solid yellow and his pupils were constricted down to pinpoints.

"D…Damien?" he stuttered before the boy surged forward pinning Rave between him and the wall. Rave gasped as the air was knocked from him, and looked desperately up at his friend. But Damien wasn't there, just the pure instincts of a vampire. Rave shuddered as the other boy licked the side of his neck almost playfully. He saw Damien's fangs and practically whimpered. It was too much, the physical touch enhanced his empathetic powers, giving him insight to exactly what a vampire felt when engulfed by the bloodlust. The need, pain, joy, and carnal hunger, each feeling made Rave shudder. He almost didn't notice when Damien's fangs sunk into his neck, but the onslaught of pleasure alerted him. He arched practically off the wall, Damien's carnal pleasure at having fresh warm blood mixed with Rave's own reaction to being bit. Being bit by a vampire was always a varying experience for the receiver but in most cases, that didn't result in death, it was a more than pleasant one. However for the eleven year old boy it was overpowering.

"Rave!" someone called and he slumped against the wall as someone removed Damien from him. Blearily he saw Sterling holding Damien by the throat, a feat that should've been impossible Sterling was half the other boy's weight if that, and wings that had clearly ripped through the smaller boys shirt. The wings were huge and feathered in a, go figure, sliver color; the most frightening thing was perhaps his eyes. While the gray-white eyes he typically had were disconcerting, adding an eerie blue glow and venomous amounts of anger and they were truly terrifying. Rave was still disoriented both from the previous onslaught of feelings and blood loss but he was conscious enough to notice that he still couldn't feel anything from the other boy even though he was clearly furious beyond reason.

"Enough!" shouted an imperial voice. Harry had flashed into the dorm with Itzal who immediately began chattering at his younger brother in another language, one that was extremely vowel heavy Rave noted. Damien was sucking in large gasps of air as his eyes took on their greenish tint again. He looked around then paled so much Rave thought he would faint,

"H…Headmaster!" he gasped, standing only then did Rave notice the burn still present on his arm. Shouldn't that have been healed, it was now slowly. "S… Someone switched my hawthorn herbal mixture with bloodroot." He hurried on looking a Rave with a mixture of horror and despair. Harry looked at the distraught vampire,

"The hawthorn was to speed your healing right?" he asked and received an affirmative nod, "Someone in your dorm must've known what you are. Bedsides Rave. Vera go find the other boys for me? Tell them to wait in my office or so help me I will call Severus and have him round them up." He continued looking at his daughter. She gave Rave a worried look but nodded and rushed out with Ione in tow. Itzal had talked Sterling out of whatever had happened to him although the wings were still present. Harry ignored them for a moment waving his wand and summoning up a potion handing it to his son, trying to hide his obvious worry and desire to simply gather the boy in his arms and run back home.

"Blood replenishing potion." He explained and Rave nodded drinking it. Harry sighed and looked back at Damien who was huddling disgracefully on the floor,

"Don't worry so much Damien; I believe that you did not mean to attack anyone. We will sort this out. Rave is fine and I'm sure he'll forgive you." He said extending a hand and helping the vampire up and leading him to a bed to sit on. He then turned to the two Yates completely at a loss with how to deal with them.

"You two me and Rave will adjourn to my office, Damien I advise that you visit the hospital wing just to make sure there are no lingering effects of the bloodroot. He said finally having an excuse to touch his son as he helped him up and flashed all four of them to his office. He gestured for all of them to sit resigned to this discussion, what had possessed him to let these boys enter? Sagging in the chair he looked at Sterling,

"I take it he's fixated on Rave?" he began, talking to Itzal person to person instead of student to headmaster. The boy looked a bit startled then nodded slowly. Rave watched in utter confusion. Harry sighed again; he needed a drink, or Severus preferably the latter.

"You cannot court him yet, both of you know that. He's eleven and human." He said finally and noted the almost imperceptible relaxation of Itzal's demeanor. Sterling wasn't as subtle he sagged against the chair only to sit up again in discomfort. Rave looked from each of them in confusion,

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, this was too much for the first day of classes!

"I'm going to presume he's compatible with one or both of you as well." He said looking at the brothers and received another nod.

"Rave I'm sure you've felt _something_ with either of them despite your short encounter," he tried to begin only to falter. Itzal huffed and looked at the younger boy,

"Both of us are part of a rare race called Inheri, and well Sterling marked you as a potential mate. When he saw the vampire feeding off you, a very intimate action, his instincts took over." He explained shortly. Rave simply stared at him in shock.

"Bloody hell." He said finally looking back at his papa who seemed to agree.

AN: YAY! You got a name, and description next chappie. I do so love it when my reviewers pick up on the hints I leave, it makes me happy. And I like knowing that I'm not way to vague all the time. So um.. yeah. XD


	6. Chapter 6

_"Both of us are part of a rare race called Inheri, and well Sterling marked you as a potential mate. When he saw the vampire feeding off you, a very intimate action, his instincts took over." He explained shortly. Rave simply stared at him in shock. _

_"Bloody hell." He said finally looking back at his papa who seemed to agree. _

**Chapter 6**

There had to be more to this potential mate thing, Rave thought looking between everyone. His papa wouldn't practically be hyperventilating if that were the only thing; he himself had a mate so that couldn't just be it. Sterling was looking miserably at his lap while Itzal watched Rave's face curiously.

"Would you tell me more about the Inheri?" Rave asked the older boy specifically although Sterling looked at him too. Harry sighed for a moment,

"Rave go back to the dorms and I'll give Itzal a temporary pass for the first year dorms so you can get accurate information after whatever Ione tells you." Harry said blandly raising a hand as his son tried to protest. "I need to talk with them privately, it won't take long." He said with a stern look and Rave sulkily left the office.

"How do you intend to handle this?" Harry demanded looking at the two brothers.

"Sterling has the prior claim, when Raveal turns twelve he can legally court him under our laws. Courting takes about two years in our society, unless Rave denies the courting though he has to accept at least two months to give Sterling a chance." Itzal paused looking at his little brother with a slightly apologetic glance.

"If Raveal were to reject my brother I admit that I would make an offer myself. Your son has the single most amazing aura I've ever encountered. Though Inheri never broach other's mates, were Raveal to accept either of us or turn out to be another creatures mate he would be off limits. And we would never co-court him." He continued looking slightly off put at the thought of loosing Rave to anyone. Harry sighed that was only a slight relief. Rave in the mean time had located His sister and Ione in the common room, they had found the other boys in the dorm and they were on their way to Harry's office.

"Are you alright Rave?" Vera asked immediately looking a little twitchy; he belatedly realized that he'd closed the link off absently. He nodded turning to Ione.

"Tell me everything you know about Inheri." He demanded the lack of knowledge was driving him crazy. She looked startled,

"Which one marked you?" She asked, Vera looking on confused.

"Sterling, but Itzal seems to have a thing for me too. Now please tell me what you know?" he asked sitting heavily in a chair, Vera and Ione miming the motion.

"Inheri are a rare race, there are only three families that can claim true blood, there are a few other sub families but their tendency to have male children keeps the bloodline in their families." She paused looking a little uncomfortable she knew what she found in books that were clearly not for the young. "They are often called the sex vampires, because they have a harem of mates. Inheri almost never only have one mate because while they take nourishment off 'human' food they also feed off of feelings and auras." She blushed a bright red, a trait taken from Ron's side of the family. Itzal and Sterling entered the younger looking at the floor.

"We feed off of the feelings and imperceptible aura spikes during the more physical pursuits of life." Itzal said dryly and seeing the semi-blank looks he sighed,

"Sex," he said, "The different feelings and spikes in various forms of sex. I'm not getting into that further with any of you." He clarified. Rave was blushing now too.

"Although you emit a constant sense that I've never encountered before that is well amazing, and would be addicting to an Inheri who mated to you." He said looking directly at the younger boy, "Only mated though you needn't worry about us getting addicted to you through casual involvement." He said as an after thought. The older brother looked down at Sterling,

"You know Silver you should say something otherwise your going to start off on a bad note." He said and gray-white eyes met gray.

"Why would you care?" he hissed, "You admitted that if I fail at courting him you'd jump on the opportunity." He continued muttering and looking at the floor. It was clear that the younger felt that he stood no chance if his brother decided to oppose him.

"And you know that I am _forbidden_ to interfere with you unless after the two month courtesy period, Raveal rejects you!" He sneered right back, looking over at Rave.

"Because of our feeding tendencies we have had ah, issues with age in the far past so no Inheri is allowed under our laws to court any human under twelve years old," he explained with a little half smile, "So before we scare you with all this you have six months to get to know us and more about the Inheri." Rave nodded slowly, that was a bit of a relief, though he still felt as if his head were going to explode.

"What did you mean by the two month courtesy period?" he asked after a moment of absorbing everything and analyzing it. Itzal smiled,

"After two months you can reject our advances but I have to warn you it's not just a verbal rejection. There would need to be another Inheri, not me because I have secondary claim, to clarify that you are no longer compatible with your Inheri suitor." He said, "If you're still compatible then we get a second chance completing out the first year and then you get another chance to deny us. If you're _still_ compatible then we get another half a year, after all that if at the end of the two years you really still can't stand us but your aura is compatible it goes to the Inheri court, but often if their mate is that discontent the Inheri will abandon the attempts long before it gets that far." He continued. Rave nodded, he felt marginally better knowing that if this didn't work out that he wasn't trapped for life.

"Any life altering questions?" Itzal asked with a cherry smile nudging his little brother again. The later glared at him looking embarrassed.

"What's with the wings and why did you call Sterling, Sliver?" Rave asked with a yawn, it was getting late and this was getting rather weird.

"The wings are part of our true forms, though ever our true forms are watered down from the ancients. Perhaps one day I'll show you." Itzal replied with a wink.

"Now off to bed with you younglings it's late and you've got classes to deal with!" He continued shooing them with a smile as he left the dorm.

**Harry's Office: **

During his son's conversations with the Inheri Harry found himself dealing with the three other boys from Raveal's dorm. None of them were coping to switching the young vampire's herbs, and it was beginning to annoy the typically stoic headmaster.

"Either inform me which of you switched Damien's herbs or I'm expelling all three of you." He threatened finally, feeling a bit ashamed of his actions but it was late and the day had been beyond stressful. The boys started at him wide eyed, one Hayden Abel looked as if her were about to cry.

"I…I figured out what Damien was but I didn't do anything to him Sir!" said Manson Rowe, a Ravenclaw, Harry thought absently.

"Did you tell any of your dorm mates?" he asked coolly, the nervous and shocked glance that Manson gave the final boy was evidence enough. Kyler Ikin, a Gryffindor and a member of a rather powerful family.

"You two may go," Harry said looking at the other two with a smile, once they left he turned to the boy. There was arrogance that Harry didn't like in the boys stubborn eyes. This boy obviously felt he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Detention, for three months with me, you are also banned from participating in club activities and if I even hear a whisper of you trying something so blatantly stupid and endangering another student again I will suspend you." Harry stated finally, taking away points would mean nothing to this boy but the humiliation that others would know his punishment caused color to rise in his face.

"This school is going to the dogs!" the boy shouted, "Vampires, Inheri, Sirens what next werewolves? Soon no parent will even let their human children attend Hogwarts it'll be over run by your dear half-breeds!" the boy continued expressing many doubts that Harry had heard in several forms, yet despite his allowance of 'dark' creatures to attend Hogwarts this year had the highest record of human students so clearly these doubts were unfounded.

"Another month Mr. Ikin, should you ever speak to me like that again I'll make sure the detention is served with Hagrid while he goes hunting in the forbidden forest for the unique diets of our menagerie occupants." Harry stated coolly and calmly gesturing for the boy to leave. He did looking properly abashed and Harry buried his head in his hands. What had made him tae on the boy's detention? That was going to be hell.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't really tack any more on for this part. So! I got flamed I think. =P Though this person sort of complained yet read all the chapters I have up so whatever. They did point out something to me though; I hadn't realized when I uploaded the chapter with all the kids at the bottom that the formatting got all weird, it worked fine on AFF so I didn't even bother to check on FF my bad. (And to my flamer, if you would go so far to call complaining that, you don't _have _to suffer through my lack of character building and troublesome threesomes. =D) To everyone else thank you for the love! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

(I feel like a bit of a perv for sticking poor Rave in this situation…XD)

Fixed list thingy:

Harry/Severus  
Vera & Raveal (11) 02/14/99  
Zachary (9) 03/28/01  
Epiphany (8) 05/01/02  
Shaelyn (7) 06/06/03  
Gabriel (5) 12/25/05  
Leon & Noel (3) 01/3/07  
Fiamett (1) 07/04/09

Ron/Draco  
Ione (11) 06/30/99  
Reuben (7) 05/21/03

Ron/Az  
Twyla (9) 11/05/01  
Camryn (7) 08/30/03  
Lewin (3) 04/10/07

Hermione/Naji  
Aric (7) 10/15/02


	7. Chapter 7

_"Another month Mr. Ikin, should you ever speak to me like that again I'll make sure the detention is served with Hagrid while he goes hunting in the forbidden forest for the unique diets of our menagerie occupants." Harry stated coolly and calmly gesturing for the boy to leave. He did looking properly abashed and Harry buried his head in his hands. What had made him take on the boy's detention? That was going to be hell. _

**Chapter 7:**

Raveal woke up and hurried to dress, he had thought of something during the night. He and the other's went down to the great hall, which was moderately empty it was still rather early. Itzal sat at a table, for the moment alone, reading.

"Itzal, can I ask you something?" Rave asked sitting down, his sister and Ione giving him strange looks he hadn't discussed this with them.

"Anything." The older boy replied with an easy smile. Rave returned it with a hesitant smile of his own before trying to articulate his question.

"Um well why only me? Vera's my twin…I mean…" he stuttered. Vera looked startled then thoughtful, that was true neither Inheri had even given her a passing glance that indicated anything besides polite interest.

"I don't know. Your aura has something unique, not shared by your sister. No offence." Itzal replied looking at her and shrugging turning back to Rave. The younger boy shared a glance with his twin; there was only one difference between them besides sex, his empathy. Could that be what showed in his aura? But he didn't feel anything from either Inheri, or see even a blurry indication of aura, which was strange considering they seemed to be able to _see_ whole auras let alone sense them. He shook his head and sat down to eat, a little while later Sterling came in too. The younger Inheri looked annoyed, and went to his brother.

"I can't retract them." He sated angrily. It took Rave a moment to realize that he must be referring to the wings, although he couldn't see them. Itzal rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers impatiently; Rave was startled to see a flash of something that no one else seemed to notice. The younger looked instantly relieved and sat down to eat too.

"You can control his powers?" Rave asked aloud without thinking, both Inheri looked at him curiously. Itzal answered first;

"In a way, it's hard to explain." He said looking pensive for a moment, "I guess it's sort of a safety measure, the older members of our family have a small amount of control over our powers but only until we reach maturity then their control dissipates." He continued eventually, with a shrug. Rave nodded, and started eating while watching both brothers cautiously out of the corners of his eyes. They were anxiously awaiting their second day of classes. They began the day while Harry watched his eldest children laugh and make new friends from the head table. He was inexplicably depressed this morning and desperately wished that Severus wasn't so stubborn! He could've made rooms for his mate and their other children within Hogwarts; he refused to acknowledge the scandal that would create. He sighed slouching slightly waiting until the students had all filtered out of the great hall before he stood again. Returning to his office, though there was always a lull in things to do in the first few days until everything got back into the regular swing. Harry surveyed the wall of headmaster's, eyes lingering on the empty frame that should contain Dumbledore's picture. He sighed, there must be something in the air today, and he felt weary and slow. Guilt over what had happened to the old headmaster, no matter how corrupted the man had been, still ate at his heart. Dumbledore had never recovered from the trauma of having the piece of foreign soul removed from his body; he remained an emotionless hush at Mungos.

"I want to go _home_." Harry whispered aloud to the empty room, it was a silly and childish thought yet it lingered. He wanted his husband and children near him, to play with the younger ones, babble with the second set of twins, coo over his youngest, he wanted to find Rave and Vera and hold them close. But the eldest twins were in class, they wouldn't appreciate it if he interpreted because he needed a hug. That brought a smile to his face, after all the times they had burst in on meetings or 'private' moments with Severus he couldn't return the favor.

'This is ridiculous!' he thought standing to pace along his office, there was no need for his mood to be so sour. None at all… the floo flashed green and he turned around in surprise, almost letting the hope that it would be his mate fill him. It wasn't. Minerva stood there looking sour as ever and Harry wilted a little, of course it wouldn't be Severus, Harry himself had closed the link unless absolutely needed so that Severus wouldn't suffer from Harry's stress. Never had he longed so much to reach out and touch Severus through the link, just to feel his presence.

"Headmaster, are you alright?" Minerva asked she always made his title sound like something rotten when she spoke it. Harry never could figure out why the she wanted to stay, she obviously blamed him for Dumbledore's predicament and hated him for it yet she remained.

"I think I may be coming down with something, I'll visit Poppy later." He said untruthfully he wouldn't bother the med-witch unless he was sure he was ill.

"Very well, I wanted to get your permission on a few things…" she began and Harry strove to listen but his mind wandered ceaselessly. Finally he rid himself of the transfiguration teacher and was left alone to sulk again. However his perceived peace didn't last that long, the floo flared again and Poppy stepped out.

"Minerva told me that you were acting strange and insisted that I come to make sure your not starving yourself again or something equally silly." She said with a smile.

"I told you I wasn't starving myself I just lost track of time…" he muttered.

"For a week, yes I know. Come on let me cast the diagnostic." She urged, already worried by his lethargic disposition. Harry reluctantly stood while she cast the full diagnostic array of spells. She frowned, looking at him worriedly,

"Didn't you and Severus agree on not having anymore children for a while?" She asked and he looked at her suspiciously, moving slowly he felt like every limb weighted a ton.

"Yeah," he said lifting the small charm on a thin chain around his neck, "Az gave me this it's a special Ander anti-pregnancy charm, or talisman or something to that effect." He murmured. She looked instantly worried and guided him back the chair,

"Don't move, you're pregnant again Harry but since you aren't acting anything like you did during your other pregnancies I'm going to give Az and Draco a call." She instructed kneeling by the fire. Draco was currently with Az and Ron at the Ander center, she wouldn't be able to reach them Harry thought. He felt very odd though and didn't trust his abilities to call through the link but tried anyway.

-Az…Can…can you here me? - He called fuzzily.

-Ry what's wrong? You feel weird. - Az replied immediately with a surge of worry. Harry was steadily beginning to realize that there was something wrong with him beyond not eating all that well and sleeping less then that.

-Poppy, Madam Pomphry says I'm pregnant again but I've been wearing the charm thing you gave me and I feel really heavy…- his thoughts drifted into each other making it impossible for him to hold the link. He distantly heard Az assure him they were on their way before fading off again. Draco, Ron and Az flashed into the office, Draco immediately going to his adopted 'mothers' side. Ron went over to assist in anyway he could while Az looked to the med-witch for an explanation.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked after giving him a full synopsis of what had happened. Az looked extremely worried,

"I haven't the slightest clue." He replied.

AN: OMG I have had the worst writers block ever! . and two research papers I'm sure that didn't help much either. So um yeah. My apologies for the epic lateness and shortness and over all failing of this chapter. T.T


	8. Chapter 8

"Shouldn't he have been here yet Mother?" asked a petulant teenager looking at the spot where their guest was supposed to arrive. The tall woman beside him rolled her eyes imperiously, ignoring her foolish child. The sudden bright green flash that interrupted his next comment was a desperate relief. Harry Snape looked around the room he was now splayed upon the floor of. It was large with high ceilings, the little amount of ambient light causing eerie shadows. There was a woman of incredible beauty standing just in front of him with a boy no older than sixteen standing beside him.

'What have I gotten myself into this time?' he thought with a desperate confusion, searching for anyone through the link, and finding it terrifyingly empty.

-Calm down friend- said a whispery voice in his mind, not the link though just there. He looked up at the woman in confusion and a very small inkling of fear.

"What's going on?" he asked aloud, truthfully dreading the answer enough had happened in the last day he didn't need any more insanity. The woman chuckled,

"No worries little one, your life will quiet down for a while. At least until your twin's birthdays, the elder ones." She assured him, Harry simply stared. He had just noticed that the woman's eyes were a solid black, no white or iris distinguishable from the rest, just unfathomable black. The boy's eyes were similar but his eyes retained the white, in fact the boy's eyes reminded him of Severus' eyes.

"We did not intend you any harm by brining you here little headmaster, I merely whish to give you fair warning on the topic of your eldest children, and the youngling you're carrying now." She said her voice soft and kind, Harry started a hand going to his midsection, he'd forgotten for a moment that he was going to have another child. Not that he minded of course, although this one would be born roughly around the twins twelfth birthday. She smiled as if she were following his line of thought.

-Exactly- she said in his mind, "The baby you are carrying now will need to be born either on or after your twins coming of age." She continued aloud.

"Why?" he asked feeling the dread of the answer, in his heart he knew but it was a hard fact to accept. She eyed him; somehow it was a very motherly action.

"Because your youngling is sick, the charm your brother gave you should have worked in normal circumstances however it didn't, I suggest you stop wearing it immediately, I would tell you exactly why but your time here grows short." She said sadly, glancing to the boy on her left. "This is my son Ciar, would you accept him into your school?" she asked. Harry could feel that muzzy sense starting again, and thought that was a rather odd request but nodded nonetheless. The boy smiled and bowed deeply.

-Good now listen to me Harry Blackfighter Snape, do not stray to far from Hogwarts in the coming months and when the twins, mostly Vera, go through their coming of age call me. Just think my name, Senka until then you won't remember it- her voice said in his mind as that weird heavy feeling engulfed him again and he struggled to pose is question.

-What are you- he managed in a soft whisper. He felt her smile before fully fading away again.

oOo

"…I don't believe you child!" Harry heard Severus' strained voice and cool tones that were laced with anger and worry. He struggled to sit up, or open his eyes or something. All he managed was a twitch in a finger.

-Don't try to hard Ouman- the boy from that strange room whispered in his mind. Had he really come back with him then?

-What's ouman? - he asked softly, weakly, what had happened to him?

-Human's find the trip between our realms … hard; you'll be fine in a few hours. Ouman means um…- Harry felt the weirdest sensation of fingers coming though his thoughts only briefly though, -Mentor, that's the closest translation I think- the boy continued. Severus' voice rang out again,

"Don't ignore me boy! Who are you and what is wrong with my husband?" he demanded angrily, furiously almost.

-I imagine that you provoked him into that anger…- Harry commented wryly before giving up on his physical struggles and reached out to Severus through the link, which he was much relieved to find open.

-Severus I'm alright…- he managed, alarmed at how weak he sounded.

-A good pepper up would do you good to help with that. - the boy's voice said in his mind and Harry felt Severus' surprise.

-Why is that boy in your mind? - he demanded but his mate truly had no response for that. Instead he wearily replied,

-He's safe Severus…listen to him somehow he knows more about this situation than I do. – he enveloped his mate in a mental hug before falling back to his own mind and going back to sleep. Ciar withdrew from the surface of his new Ouman's mind and looked expectantly at the worried man whose eyes were like his own. His Ouman's…husband that was a word he didn't quite understand but felt that it was important to them.

"I don't like this…" Severus murmured aloud before looking at the stranger, "Fine what does he need?" he demanded, determined to remain aloof.

"A pepper up potion would help him shake off the weakness and um…" he paused and this time Severus was on the receiving end of the feeling of someone coming through his mind, a feeling he found most unsettling.

"Protein?" the boy said sounding a bit unsure, "The vitamin that helps with strength." He tried to clarify. Severus glanced once again at Harry worriedly,

"Why do you sound so unsure if you know what's best?" he demanded before going to retrieve the potion.

"English is not my first language; I'm still somewhat shaky on the translations and common words I probably should know. I could tell you exactly what he needs in my language but that wouldn't help you much would it?" he replied with a slightly apologetic smile. Severus wasn't quite sure he bought that, the boy's grammar was good for someone who didn't speak English that was usually where problems lay, but Harry was more important than this strange child at the moment. He exited to retrieve the potion and some chicken soup from the house elves. Ciar sat beside his Ouman, this was going to harder than he expected! Humans were such weird creatures. Severus returned and within the hour Harry felt much better. Even passing Poppy's scans with some trepidation she had to let him leave though she vowed if he ever disappeared on her like that again she was going to chain him to the bed next time.

"Well Ciar first of all I suppose is how old are you? Well maybe how much magical knowledge do you have would be more appropriate since you need to fit in at least somewhat right?" Harry said once they reached his office, Severus had refused to leave and was stalking Harry like a hawk. Molly Weasley had agreed to watch the children with a far too happy disposition.

"I'm fifteen, and I would presume my magical knowledge is less than satisfactory." He replied with a serene smile, Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"May I ask why your mother wanted to send you here?" he asked ever the patient headmaster. Ciar's smile slipped a fraction and his dark eyes darted away for a moment.

"She was worried about me at home…the situation there is… not favorable. Here I am safe, and I can learn while I'm being safe." He tried to explain. Harry sighed and nodded with a gentle smile.

"I guess we'll just have to move the Hogwarts transfer program up in the schedule, we weren't planning on introducing it for another few years or so but it would work well in this case. We'll say you transferred over from a less known school and are being implemented into the first year classes to ascertain the extent of your knowledge, on a trial basis." He mused aloud, Severus however frowned.

"You would have to accept at least two other transfers in order to make it look normal and make a deal with the school he supposedly attended. It would be far more stress than you need." He argued wrapping his arms protectively around his mate, oblivious to Ciar's curious glance. So 'husband' and 'mate' were intimate tittles then? He thought absently filing the information away for later analysis.

"I know Severus but it's the best plan. Other than trying to get him an apprenticeship but without any knowledge of magic that would be hard for any subject but potions and Naji hasn't had his mastery long enough to qualify for an apprentice." He said with a small smile and turned back to Ciar who was watching with interest,

"I suppose we can get you settled in a spare room until I have all the necessary paper work. If you would stay low for a few days while I set it up and then you'll be free to roam the school as you like." He said still thinking of all the things he needed to do. Ciar nodded with a smile, he was going to have fun here.

oOo

Elsewhere in the castle the twins, Ione, and Sterling were coming to the end of their second day at Hogwarts completely oblivious that anything odd had transpired.

"I think my favorite class has got to be Potions." Damien said with a grin. Rave and Vera laughed, they had enough potions at home to last them a life-time so while they enjoyed the class too neither of them held it as their favorite.

"I liked Defense." Rave said with a faraway look, their professor while not giving them a first day to remember forever had made it seem like they would be doing something interesting despite their tender ages. Ione looked thoughtful,

"I liked Herbology." She said finally, it was a testament to her personality, beauty on the outside but a collection of different sides that could be brought out inside.

"I agree with Ione Herbology is fun but I don't think I'd call it my favorite." Vera said with a smile, she seemed to think for a moment, "I like charms the best so far." She said finally sticking her tongue out at Rave who returned the motion. Sterling smiled, he was like a whole other person when his older brother wasn't around, and while still shy he was more personable and far less sulky.

"I like Care of Magical Creatures." He murmured softly joining their thread of conversation, this continued as the walked to the dorms. However it seemed that the trend of strange happenings wasn't done for the day, Harry and Severus happened to pass the group of first years with the new student in tow at just the right moment. Fathomless black eyes that did hold a similarity to their fathers yet were so different passed over the twins, holding Vera's for a moment longer than Rave's and she let out a soft soundless scream;

-Who?!-

AN So talk about attack of the plot bunny here, I feel ever so bad for leaving you with _another_ cliffhanger…. Okay I don't, not to much anyway but yeah! =P I'm wondering how many people actually read this despite the fact that I do enjoy writing it I'm a bit of a review whore and I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter. –sad- But alas I will get over it. =D


	9. Chapter 9

_However it seemed that the trend of strange happenings wasn't done for the day, Harry and Severus happened to pass the group of first years with the new student in tow at just the right moment. Fathomless black eyes that did hold a similarity to their fathers yet were so different passed over the twins, holding Vera's for a moment longer than Rave's and she let out a soft soundless scream; _

_-Who?!- _

**Chapter 9: **

"Damn it." Harry swore as the young vampire steadied Vera at the same time inexplicably baring his fangs at the stranger. Ciar seemed to glare right back at the young vampire with a tone of indifference and distain. Sterling's reaction however, after Vera's, was the most interesting he seemed to stumble backwards and at the same time try to go forward. His icy eyes were wide open in a mixture of fear and awe, the young Inheri knew what this strange boy was, Harry thought with mild surprise though his following thought was that neither Inheri would tell him anything.

"Vera are you alright?" He asked deciding that for once he could be a parent before their headmaster, after all their friends would understand in this case.

"I…I think so papa." She whispered eyes still glued to the older boy, who Severus was trying to lead away. Ciar refused to go. Taking in every inch of the young girls face with interest and cataloguing it for later reference. Finally he followed his Ouman's mate away from the small group of children. Vera seemed to sag with relief against Harry, who looked at her worriedly.

"His eyes were like black holes. Who is he papa?" she murmured. He debated before answering,

"A transfer student." He said expecting Rave to refute the lie, he always could tell when either parent was lying it had made his rebellious stage very tiresome.

"Screw his eyes," the other twin muttered to Harry's surprise, "His mind was a black hole. I've never felt anything like that before. Ever." He continued looking at Sterling, "You know what he is…Merlin. I don't like this papa." Rave clutched his head, thoughts and emotions were ripping through him. It had never been this strong before. He'd never been able to feel thoughts too, just feelings. This _hurt_! Harry stood and lifted his little boy into his arms, a feat that became harder every year.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing? Either of you?" he asked looking at Rave who blushed harshly and Vera who shook her head. Rave buried his head in his papa's robes, this was insane. If the first two days were going to be like this then what was the rest of the year going to be like? He was steadily avoiding the thought that had entered his mind when papa asked him about the hospital wing.

'I want…' the thought before cutting it off. Sterling was shivering violently and looking around nervously as if he expected someone to barge in. Which sort of did happen, Itzal was coming down one hall at top speed.

"I'm going to start putting mental dampeners on this place, if everyone can sense what's going on then it's a wonder we keep anything secret." Harry muttered. The elder Inheri looked at all of them with a mild confusion until Sterling launched himself at his brother and began babbling incoherently. Itzal seemed to catch enough though; it showed in the paling of his face and startled gray eyes.

"Rave…" Harry said noticing the small form in his arms was shaking uncontrollably, and was clinging to his papa harshly. Sterling looked up for the first time, ceasing his babbling with a look of disappointment that was rather out of place.

"Fai dencou clarim." He whispered it sounded almost like a spell, though Itzal's shocked face made Harry think it wasn't. It could've been a different vein of English if you listened close enough he thought but that thought was cut off when Rave shuddered. It was too much, his mind screamed trying to close off the invasion of thoughts and feelings, and it felt like the whole castle was in his mind.

"Headmaster if I may?" Itzal said side stepping his brother and holding out one arm towards Rave, and un-violent gesture yet Harry hesitated.

"What did Sterling say?" he demanded. Itzal didn't even pause his advancement,

"He renounced his hasty claim." Was the calm response, Harry frowned though and stepped back a bit again.

"Hasty?" he demanded again, this air of mystery around everything was beginning to grate on his nerves and ignorance was a thing that no one enjoyed.

"I explained to you that your son is unique, but Sterling acted on the impulse of the young he and Raveal are not very compatible. He sees that now and has renounced the claim." He said, still infuriatingly calm and before Harry could demand more Rave had pulled his head out of Harry's robes to stare at the Inheri.

"You can make it stop." There was no question in his statement, though Itzal looked a tad confused. Rave turned back to Harry slowly, as if he were in a trance.

"It's ok papa. He doesn't mean to hurt me." He whispered. Harry nodded confusedly, and put his son down. The younger Snape walked toward Itzal who hefted him up easily, it was strange to look at them. Rave was less than half the older boy's size. They locked eyes and everyone saw the small flash of magic and Rave sighed in obvious relief. Severus returned eyeing the boy holding his son for a moment;

"If everyone is more or less in one piece then I suggest to bed with all of you." He said with a fond smile directed at his children and they all complied. Severus practically dragged his mate back to his rooms while ignoring the protests that he had work to do.

"Be quiet love." He muttered plopping Harry down on the couch. "Why was Itzal holding Rave?" he demanded, something irked him about the Inheri.

"Severus…" Harry tried to begin but his lover's glare silenced him effectively. Instead of trying to explain verbally he merely opened the link fully and gave Severus the memories. Severus sighed and pulled his lover into a gentle kiss.

"Come on, I'll stay the night. I have a feeling you'll need a good nights rest." He murmured lifting his slighter mate and entering the bedroom.

oOo

"Rave I need to put you down." Itzal's voice interrupted his thoughts as Rave looked up at him sleepily.

"I don't want you too." He murmured, enjoying the vibration of the elder's chest as he laughed.

"As much as I want to stay out here holding you, we both need to sleep. I can't go in your dorms and you can't go in mine." He replied, smiling as Rave stubbornly clung to him. The smaller boy took a few minutes to process what the older boy had said,

"Yes I can. I'm a Slytherin too. So there." He murmured softly, making a face as Itzal lowered him forcing him to stand. The Inheri smiled down at the younger boy;

"That's fine, but tonight you need to sleep in your own bed. If what ever that was comes back curl up with sterling he should at least be able to help a little." He said leaning down and giving Rave a soft kiss on the forehead, and waving. The younger boy entered the dorm glancing wistfully at the door to the Slytherin common room but continued up to the dorms to pass out on his bed without even bothering to shuck his clothes.

"Rave…Wake up!" Damien called sounding rather annoyed; "You sleep like no one I've never met!" he said shaking the boy. Rave grumbled and rolled over, if the last two days were any indication he did not want to get up. However the day passed without incident, the next few days followed the same pattern of calm peace. However their short lived peace was ended abruptly when Harry introduced the new transfer program and they all met Ciar Doyle formally, though the second time around was far less dramatic.

"Hello." He greeted them cheerily easing his long frame onto a seat beside Vera who glared at him dangerously. She hadn't forgotten his embarrassment of their first encounter.

"I wish to apologize for your reaction to me, both of you." He said looking properly abashed under her glare. Except for his eyes, they looked emotionless as ever. Rave had practically jumped into Itzal's lap when the other boy had appeared, along with the three other transfers but they were lower on his list of things that demanded immediate attention. It was hard to tell if Ciar actually meant the apology but Rave hardly wanted a repeat of the onslaught that he experienced during their first meeting.

"I didn't think that my powers would affect you … that much." He said, amending the thought to ring more truly. Rave could still feel general feelings and thoughts but Itzal dampened the feelings. Typically a relief but now he was somewhat curious. Moving of his, boyfriend's?, lap but linked their arms he wouldn't be able to take the full force. The feeling was dampened, presumably because the boy was holding back. Rave had asked Itzal to tell him what the other boy was, and Sterling both had responded with thin lipped fear.

"What are you?" He demanded of the black eyed boy, and felt the surprise in his power as it spied back up slightly. Vera stiffened and moved a little further away from him. It didn't last long but it was strong enough to give Rave an insight on everyone in the great hall's thoughts. Some of which he turned green at.

"What makes you think I'm anything but human?" he asked and Rave frowned. There was a lingering emotion that he couldn't quite grab a hold of.

"Obviously your powers, and total lack of magical knowledge, besides you knew whatever you are was going to affect me and Vera." He pointed out and Ciar grinned.

"What I am is the same as what you are." He replied with a smile and Rave felt a dull sense of wonder, Ciar was telling the truth. So which was it? Human or something else?

AN: I seem to be terrible with cliffies with this plot bunny. Interesting. Does anyone besides me love how this is going? =D Try and keep track of time btw, I'm going to have to throw in a few time skips, I honestly can't write five months worth of interlude without driving myself insane. =S Oh! If anyone cares, I have a twitter. =P It's not a good idea to let me get bored… https:// twitter (Dot) com / AvivaRiddle


	10. Chapter 10

_"Obviously your powers and total lack of magical knowledge, besides you knew whatever you are was going to affect me and Vera." He pointed out and Ciar grinned. _

_"What I am is the same as what you are." He replied with a smile and Rave felt a dull sense of wonder, Ciar was telling the truth. So which was it? Human or something else? _

**Chapter 10:**

Rave had felt him stiffen, Itzal thought cautiously, surely he would confront him about that later. For such a young boy he was very observant a trait that was often taken for granted. He however found it rather endearing but it certainly made it difficult to avoid the hard questions he asked. That was hardly the problem at hand. Rave and Vera simply could not be of the same line as this new boy claimed. It was impossible. Totally completely impossible, right? There were rumors that the headmaster had exposed his unborn children to wild unpredictable magic, but surely that wouldn't have changed them that much. Or if it had why didn't Vera's aura match her brother's?

"That's impossible." He said aloud looking directly at Ciar for the first time. Those black eyes swept over his face taking in every little detail and he couldn't help the faint shudder and chill that he felt. The boy's aura was cold empty and seemed to draw all the warmth and color from around it.

"It's the truth." The other replied with an easy smile, "Ask Raveal. He feels the truth in my words and it scares him." He continued still with that easy smile and friendly tone. This time it was Rave's turn to shudder.

"What is he?" slipped from his lips almost unconsciously and Itzal couldn't help but wrap his arms around the younger boy. While he had no official claim on him until he was of age he couldn't help already thinking of him as his mate.

"He's a Mori. Well a Moriphan technically." Said a familiar soft wispy voice, both Itzal and Sterling stiffened immediately whipping around to look at who ever said what they could not. It was Ione, the young veela. She had a large tome in her arms; she hadn't been around much since the first day presumably in the library if her recent statement was anything to go by.

"That's impossible." Itzal murmured again, "There haven't been any Mori for centuries." He said, stuttering over their name. Ciar snorted.

"There haven't been any earth-born Mori in centuries. I assure you we're thriving in our realm." He said with a sneer that was far from pleasant. Ione looked annoyed at being interrupted and settled into a seat between Ciar and Vera giving him a glare.

"In reality there haven't been any Mori, on earth, since the Inheri came into being. That's how I stumbled across the Mori actually, researching the Inheri. The first inheri was born from a moriphan father and a succubus mother, am I correct?" she said, sounding horribly akin to her aunt Hermione. Ciar looked at her with obvious surprise.

"I could have sworn we destroyed all information on us from the human records." He replied, his way of saying she was indeed correct. She sniffed acting as her pureblood heritage entitled her too.

"You would have if the Moriphan himself hadn't saved the records. I found Nathan's journal. It's quite informative. But I can't find much on the exact details of the mori's powers or well anything about their culture." She said looking peeved.

"You won't either." Ciar said with obvious distain; "There's no reason for the humans to know our every weakness. Even if we do only visit earth very rarely. Raveal and Vera, and your yet-to-be-born brother or sister will be the first earth born mori since the creation of the Inheri." He said with an indulgent smile.

"Why do you keep linking the mori with the inheri?" Vera butt in, looking annoyed and confused, Rave was the one with the powers not her.

"Because, the mori created the inheri, essentially, almost every time there are earth-born mori a new magical creature is created out of their crossbreeding. After all its rare that more than one mori is born on earth in the lifetime, let alone three. If your brother or sister to be lives through their birth of course." He replied with a kind smile that never even touched his eyes. Always those same cold back eyes.

"Why wouldn't Itzal or Sterling tell us then?" Rave asked looking more at Itzal than Ciar. Regardless it was the latter who replied.

"It's sort of a curse I suppose. The mori like their privacy and since all inheri are born with the knowledge of their creation, a genetic memory mutation I have to say that was probably a result of the mori blood, and they were cursed to fear the mori. Well that's not exactly right, the mori like me not born of earth. The earth-born well I don't know. Nathan didn't live long enough to find out I suppose and there hasn't been an earth born since him." He said looking thoughtfully at Rave and Itzal. Rave had decided to relay all the information they were learning to his papa up at the main table, which would be helpful later when they needed to cross examine everything.

"Why were we born mori then, and how are you sure?" he demanded.

"I don't know why you are mori, perhaps because your father is a very distant line from one of Nathan's human children, or because of the massive amounts of magic you were exposed too in the womb. I can't be sure how you are mori but I know you _are._" Ciar replied trying to articulate himself correctly;

"You…ah. Bexiel. There's a feeling around both of you. It's the same as the feeling with my mother, or my siblings, any of the other mori in our realm. Although you also feel slightly different, but only slightly. I think it's your magic." He continued, swearing. None of them could've said how they knew he had sworn when no one knew the word but it had been a swear nonetheless. Rave felt that he could not deny the strange feeling of kinship between himself and the older boy, but there was a feeling of danger mixed in as well.

"You speak of the mori powers," Vera interrupted again, "But Rave is the one with weird inexplicable powers not me." She continued looking at Ciar expectantly.

"That's because you haven't hit puberty yet." The dark eyed boy replied with a lecherous grin. She blushed but waited for a further explanation.

"I'm not divulging the anymore details of the Mori here, love." He said however casting a glare at the other students who were listening in.

-Then perhaps all of you would join me in my office after your classes- Harry's voice flitted through Rave's, Vera's, and Ciar's minds. The latter rolling his eyes but sending an agreement, both twins agreed as well. So the day went on traitorously slow for the twins and Harry although he refused to show it. Finally the end of the day rolled around and Harry, Severus, the twins and Ciar gathered in the headmaster's office.

"I have two important questions for you before we simply chat about the 'mori'" Harry began looking directly at Ciar, who nodded calmly unshaken.

"First how were you able to remove me from this office?" he demanded, that particular question had been bothering him and Severus for the last few days. With all the wards and spells on this room both wizard and Ander the feat should have been impossible, or at least extremely difficult. Yet the strange woman had no difficulty.

"That was my mother's fault. She is the most powerful mori in existence at the moment, and because you are carrying a young mori it made it even easier to pluck you between realms. Not for long though, as you saw." Ciar explained, "No there isn't a way to stop her from doing the same thing again but she's the only one who can, and I doubt she will. It would've left her quite weak for a few days, not a good position for the mori queen you know." He said answering both Harry's and Severus' unvoiced questions.

"Fine. My other important question is; what is wrong with my baby. You spoke as if you expected him or her to not live through birth." He demanded this time Harry's voice shook slightly. He'd never had any trouble with his other children the prospect of losing even one was, to put it mildly, terrifying. Ciar paused,

"Mori are connected to their 'mothers' the instant they are conceived, by mind and body. The charm you were wearing, while I understand no harm was meant, limited your little one's connection to your body not in a way that would affect it's growth but ah…" he paused again looking frustrated, "Forcing it to a human connection, I guess is the best I can explain it. But you also had your mind closed to everyone, my mother and I can penetrate that because no mind is closed to a mature Mori but you little one doesn't have that strength." Harry and Severus shared a glance.

"So basically your say that I cut my baby off from something he or she needs as an essential part of their growth?" Harry said and Ciar nodded, "But why did your mother say that they must be born on or after the twins 'come of age'?" he asked.

"Because both of them will emit a powerful magic of sorts, witch will help heal the bits of damage that have already been done. You have to understand your baby would probably be born, seemingly fine but once he or she reached puberty they wouldn't be able to accept the changes, it would be … very bad." He said looking sad.

"What can I do to help the baby now?" Harry asked with a depressed sigh. Severus gave Ciar a glare like his mate's upset was all his fault and wrapped strong arms around Harry's slender form.

"You've stopped wearing the charm so, keep your mind open as often as you can, or try to keep it open for the baby all the time. I don't know if you can yet since essentially the baby doesn't really have a mind yet." He explained Ciar knew that it seemed that such paltry little things couldn't affect a still mostly unformed fetus but they did. He'd seen mori mother's who miscarried or abandoned children that suffered 'womb neglect' because it was a hard life for the child. Harry sat down and gestured that Rave and Vera should take over with questions of their own.

"Why does Rave have different powers now and I do not?" Vera asked first, this had been bothering her all day.

"Rave is an empathetic mori, they develop their empathy at birth and all their lives it develops getting stronger. When empaths reach puberty they get a boost in their empathy but none of the 'typical' mori powers. Empathetic mori are rare in our realm but more common in earth-born mori." Ciar explained with a smile,

"Your powers are, or will be, like mine. Powers of the mind. Read other's thoughts and feelings, manipulate their will, but you never delve too far into another's mind. With every power there are equal consequences. You'll learn more when you hit puberty, you'll have a guide. It'll make more sense if you allow them to tell you then for me to try and describe it." He continued with an easy smile. Harry sighed and interrupted,

"Rave, Vera why don't you head down to dinner. I'm sure your friends are curious as to what you learned, be careful who you tell though." He said fingering the charm that had caused all this trouble. Once the twins left he looked at Ciar,

"Do you know why this charm didn't work?" he was thinking of when the twins were conceived. He and Severus _had_ used a contraception spell but presumed that it simply was ineffective on Anders, now however it had Harry wondering if the twins hadn't been 'mori' the whole time and the last battle with Voldemort hadn't anything to do with it. Ciar looked at the charm with his head cocked.

"I can't say for sure. I have an unsupported theory though; I think that your mate is a human descendent of the last earth-born mori. Most of the pure blood wizarding families are. Coupled with your own power, I think you are simply too much for the little amount of magic in that charm, or any charm to work effectively." He said. Harry sighed, nodded and let him go.

"What are you thinking love?" Severus asked hugging his younger lover.

"I want you and the kids nearby Severus. I'm going to connect the mini-mansion to Hogwarts. I don't think with all this I can stand to have you even such a short distance as Hogsmeade especially when all the teachers throw a fit if I so much as leave the path from the great hall to my office." He whispered, unconsciously using the kids fond term for the second smaller mansion in Hogsmeade. Severus nodded and kissed him swiftly.

"Tomorrows a new day love, come and get some sleep now." He responded, masking his own worry for his mate. He was unable to mask the small feeling of guilt he had. It had been his idea to take a break from conceiving children, perhaps it had been a bad idea to go against his mate's obvious nature of wanting a large family. Shaking his head Severus gathered his mate and made their way to the bedroom, only to sleep tonight though.

AN: I apologize if this is getting to confusing for everyone to follow; I hope this explained some of it? If anyone has any other pressing questions that should be addressed leave 'em for me in a review and I'll make sure to explain better in following chapters. I admit that this is quite haphazard but like I did with the Engagement Kiss, if you can believe it, I didn't start writing with a clear plan for chapters until around 10 in EK and this one I know where I want to end up. It's getting to that point that's giving me some trouble. So stay tuned! R&R! =D –totally noticed that FF. Net added an inbox for pms-…that's rather cool huh. XD


	11. Chapter 11

_"Tomorrows a new day love, come and get some sleep now." He responded, masking his own worry for his mate. He was unable to mask the small feeling of guilt he had. It had been his idea to take a break from conceiving children, perhaps it had been a bad idea to go against his mate's obvious nature of wanting a large family. Shaking his head Severus gathered his mate and made their way to the bedroom, only to sleep tonight though. _

**Chapter 11:**

Ciar slinked through the dark, empty halls footsteps echoing in the quiet night. How he _hated_ this place! It was so beyond lonely that it was a wonder that anyone could be sane. At home he could reach out, with his mind of course, and touch hundreds of minds who would welcome him openly. He never was at a loss for friends, even if they never met outside their thoughts. Here however it was dark and dismal. Not even the other mori welcomed him; it was in fact as if they were predisposed to hate him. Perhaps from some in-born knowledge that they'd been abandoned on earth all those millennia ago, whatever it was he was going crazy from the silence. He wanted to go home, with an intense need that he'd never experienced before. His emotions were typical well controlled and steady but here without others to rely on they were all over the place. He didn't have anyone else to share the feelings with and figure out how to handle it, here he was alone. How did one handle that? He was discovering slowly how little real control he had over himself and it was frightening.

"What are you doing down here?" asked a familiar voice from behind him as he stared listlessly out a window. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Vera; she would be glaring at him with eyes that resembled his own, black hair styled in cascading waves. It was too easy to imagine her with solid black eye, like his mother's, like all female mori, all the moripu. She simply radiated power, by the time her powers matured she was going to rival his mother in power, that in itself was a beautiful thought.

"I'm homesick." He replied finally still not turning to look at her, he could feel her presence and was almost surprised that her twin wasn't accompanying her.

"I am too. But I suppose it's different for you, it's not like you could get home if you had the opportunity." She said stepping a little closer. He couldn't feel any of the fear and hate that had been present in her mind earlier, maybe it wasn't predisposition then, and maybe humans were just trained from birth to guard their thoughts and minds with such intensity. He looked at her now. Moonlight caressed her soft childish features, yet the hit of the woman she would be someday was there, pouty lips, big beautiful eyes, stubborn lines around those eyes and her mouth. He looked away, feeling the soft heat in his cheeks. Oh the scandal he would cause choosing to court an earth-born moripu who was little more than three years younger than himself. As the mori prince he would be expected to court one of the lesser princesses in his home realm, besides Vera would never leave her home to join him there, no matter how much he wished it.

"You know I've never awaited my birthday with so much apprehension before. I can't help but wonder what will be different after, what will change. Rave is already growing away from me, if only a little. We knew it would happen and yet it still hurts." She remarked aloud, he looked over at her startled. Just weeks ago she ran from the sight of him and now she was sharing more personal insight? The Earth-born were so different.

"Are you more afraid because only you will experience a …" he halted trying to find the right word. Glancing at her again, she was leaning on the windowsill beside him now. Not a single expression of fear marring her face. "Singularly change?" he finished.

"Partly I suppose. I just have this feeling that there is something more that will happen, and I'm not sure that it's going to be a good thing." She remarked. He thought about it and shrugged, stealing a glance at her face again.

"If something happens, it happens. If there isn't anything you can do about it then don't waste your energy worrying about it. Only when you can change something should you bother gracing it with your thoughts." He said it was one of his mother's favorite quotes as queen. She often faced things that she couldn't do anything about, so she would set to changing as many things as she could in attempt to change the unchangeable.

"Do you believe that?" Vera asked him, this time black eyes met black.

"Somewhat I suppose. It's my mother's saying and it works for her." He replied and she nodded content with that response. They remained in companionable silence for a while longer, something that Ciar was unused to. Silence that is, when there were thousand minds clamoring every moment it was strange to feel the peace of only his own.

"Do you miss your mother?" she asked after a moment more. He paused.

"Yes and no. I miss her like every child misses their parent but I'm also glad that she isn't constantly hammering me about 'princely' duties and such. It's almost nice to learn for the sake of learning and not because it's demanded of me." He replied with a soft honest smile. She stared at him with a smile of her own.

"You should smile like that more often." She told him pushing away from the window and starting down the hall. He automatically moved to keep her in sight.

"Good night Ciar, don't let the teachers catch you out her if you plan to stay." She said with a honest smile of her own. Bare feet padding back towards the first-year dorms. He watched her go leaning against to windowsill. There were still a few moths before her transformation, in a sense, yet she already felt more powerful then when he arrived. He looked back out at the moon for a while longer then headed back to the dorms too. Perhaps this wasn't so bad; it was after all rather nice to be able to think in peace.

oOo

"Where did you disappear of to last night?" Ione asked Vera with a sly smile. The latter girl rolled her eyes. Count on the young veela to notice that she slipped away.

"I needed some air. Are you coming to breakfast or what?" she replied pulling on a sweatshirt, robes weren't required on the weekends. Plus it was getting a little cold, the first few moths of school had flown by and they were entering the second week in November. Ione stuck her tongue out at her friend and dashed out the door first, nearly running into Rave at the end of the stairs.

"What are you doing here Rave? I would've pegged you to be at breakfast with Itzal already." She said with mock anger, as if it wasn't her fault for practically flying down the stairs. The boy blushed a little and gave an embarrassed smile.

"I wanted to walk with you gals; it feels like forever since we've been a group." He said with those damned irresistible puppy dog eyes. Vera laughed and flung an arm around her brother's shoulders then Ione's.

"Sure. After all we are a trio are we not?" she said and they set off for the great hall. The other first years looked at them in amusement when they came in with Ione between the twins this time; her slight height making it impossible for her to have her arms around their shoulders and walk at the same time so they supported her while she hung off them with a goofy smile.

"There you go your majesty." Said Vera as the deposited the little veela on a bench across from Sterling and Damien. The twins sitting beside each other and teasing each other, Damien watched with an amused smile.

"Did someone cast a cheering charm on you three or something?" he asked, sounding almost jealous. His new friend's obvious closeness made it seem like they had no need for anyone else. The trio laughed and engaged the others in an encompassing conversation about quidditch. Even the girls contributed, laughing and arguing.

"Hey look, were you expecting your parents to visit Ione?" Sterling pointed out as Harry and an unexpected trio entered the hall. They were all laughing much as their children had been only moments ago. Azar seemed to be teasing his little brother, who was by no visibly pregnant, while Ron and Draco mused about taking sides and poking fun at both of them.

"No, but I'm sure we'll find out why their here soon enough." She replied and they all took the same attitude resuming their conversations. Harry had debated announcing why another chunk of his family was here now, after all many students slept in on Saturdays but it seemed most were here and those who were not would get the news soon enough.

"Good morning everyone," he began catching their attention and waiting for the chatter to drown out some. "I have a brief announcement, I promise not to intrude on your Saturday for too long. I would just like to announce some recent inclusions to our staff. Draco Weasley will be joining Madam Pomphry on our medical staff, since it seems that we often provide her with far too much work. He will also be accepting two apprenticeships. Ron Weasley will temporarily joining our Defense against the Dark Arts class as a resident dark wizard fighter. My brother as it seems is along for the ride." He said with a mischievous smile and ducking the swipe Az sent him.

"That is all, please enjoy your weekends!" he finished with a smile, many of the students were looking at the head table with wide eyes. The head master was acting like a _person_, it was all very strange. Az sat next to his little brother with a smile while Ron sat on the other side, reaching to pull Draco into his lap only to be scolded with a glare.

"How are you doing Ry?" Az asked first, he'd heard from Severus, who had secretly arranged their visit. Honestly like the man needed to keep up his image anymore, anyone who saw him with any of his numerous children would know the irate potions master had one hell of a soft side. It was no secret that Severus was worried about his mate and the best way to cheer Harry up was to surround him with family. Since the last time they had been at Hogwarts was the scare when Harry had been abducted, they decided to all make the trip here.

"I'm alright." Harry said laughing when he received three identical glares, "Really, I've been feeling better, and it helps a lot to have the Mini Mansion connected to my office so I can sneak home during the day. Of course it's always good to see you guys too." He added, while the students were still trying to wrap their minds around the headmaster smiling and _laughing_ with his family. It was just far too normal.

"How's the baby?" Draco asked not as a healer but a concerned son. Harry gave a little half smile and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Better I think. Ciar says that it's responding well to my attempts to fix the damage I unintentionally did." He replied sounding a little resigned, "We'll see when it's born." He finished then smiled at them demanding details of what they'd been doing and how their lives were going. All three accommodated his wishes not to talk about his worries and moved on. After most of the students had dissipated the trio, Damien and Sterling went up to the head table. Ione rounded the table to give each of her parents a hug. Ron gathered her in a big bear hug.

"Harry tells me that you took after your mum." The redhead refused to refer to Draco as 'papa' and always called him 'mum' because it infuriated the blonde as much as it made him happy. The little veela laughed,

"So it would seem. Do you love me any less because I'm a snake Daddy?" she replied teasingly with big innocent eyes. Ron laughed this time and turned his head to the side for a moment face becoming serious.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I absolutely abhor you now." He responded only to look back at her and nuzzle their noses. He was obviously kidding.

"Oh daddy have you been hanging out with Aunty Hermione again? Abhor is an awfully sophisticated word for you." She teased only to dissolve into a shrieking laughter as he tickled her in response.

"Such disrespect! What _has_ Harry been teaching you?" he teased setting her back down. She smiled and simply chose to sit in Az's lap instead. Damien and Sterling were looking a bit shell shocked, everything they'd heard about the people in front of them never included how totally cool they were in person.

"Hi Uncle Ron, Draco, and Uncle Az." Said the twins in unison, Ron making his typical face at being called 'uncle', he often told them to leave it off because it made him feel old. Thus the twins had immediately started always using it to annoy their uncle.

"I feel I am fighting a loosing battle with your deplorable children Ry." He intoned mournfully. Now purposely using higher vocabulary, as he stuck his tongue out at his daughter, they all laughed and for the next few months all was good. At least it was happier; the surprise visit from Fred and George at Christmas had the whole school smelling of dung bombs for a week later. Harry cheerfully over looked it simply because he had honestly expected it. Unfortunately the twins and his immanent birth were approaching rapidly, and their down time was going to come to an end.

AN: Well… I like this chapter until like the last two paragraphs but alas I can't write so much interlude, its borringgggg. So I'm going to time skip. =P live with it. I love the little insight of Ciar at the beginning. I myself really like the way he's turning out. But I felt we needed an explanation to why he's a little skitzo. School is OVER well for the summer, so I can finally start/post the three or so other new fics I'm working on and try and come up with a semi regular updating schedule! I think this fic will most likely remain sporadic in updates because I seem to be only able to write it to my satisfaction when the muse hits, not whenever I want like some other fics. Also I have a few (one atm) original stories on my fiction press. =D

http://www (dot) fictionpress (dot) com/u/655329/

~Sarah.


	12. Chapter 12

Vera woke up early on the morning of her birthday with the oddest sensation of someone calling her name. She sat up and looked all around, none of her dorm mates seemed disturbed yet she couldn't shake the feeling. Deciding that the time for sleeping was past she pulled on an over-robe and silently slipped out of the dorm, slinking down the stairs she was almost unsurprised to see Rave already sit there. He was staring listlessly into the fire. When she got closer to her twin she was frightened to see tears streaking down his face in light cascades.

"Rave what's wrong." She asked her voice sounding uncharacteristically afraid.

"This is the end right? Can you feel it yet?" he whispered not turning to look at her continuing to stare at the red-orange wisps of flame.

"End of what?" she replied equally as soft, and her voice still holding that unfamiliar not of fear.

"Us. You know, how we can never feel alone because were always connected as twins and such? We'll still have the link but we'll never be that close again. I don't know if I can handle that Ver." He replied in a monotone rush, "I don't know if I can handle being alone." He continued turning to look at her his expression deadly serious.

"Don't be like him Ver." She was confused and frightened and wanted nothing more then to cuddle up next to her twin while they breathed in sync like they had when they were little. However that was not going to happen, the voice that was calling her name was getting louder and more urgent. Rave had shaken his head and was now saying something but to her dismay she could no longer hear him.

"Too late. It's starting." Said that unfamiliar distinctly male voice and she promptly passed out; Rave snapped out of whatever had held him and stood up rapidly. His shouts of her name fell on deaf ears as they woke up the rest of the students.

She was falling. Falling in a darkness that was unfamiliar and cold, she thrashed wildly trying to slow her progress but her movements did nothing.

"Someone help me!" she shouted desperately. Black eyes searching the equally black surroundings a cold laugh echoed around her.

"Silly little girl. There isn't anyone here to help you. Your alone." Said that voice again, cold and heartless almost teasing. "Help yourself." He intoned.

"I…I don't know how!" She cried out the darkness was begging to feel constricting. This was insane! Se was drowning in darkness, it was impossible. Wasn't it? Suddenly it wasn't dark anymore it was red and viscous. Her panic filled brain immediately supplied the only liquid that fit; blood.

'This is not how I want to die…drowning in a pool of blood; alone.' She thought vigorously struggling to surface, to find something to hold onto, _anything_!

'Please…someone help me…' she thought.

"Listen to me right now girl; this is all in your mind so stop it yourself. Or can you?" came that male voice again sounding completely unaffected by the liquid between them. 'Fine' she thought, accepting the challenge. She wasn't this weak, she didn't _need_ other people. She didn't _need_ Rave. Collecting herself she dove into her own mind pulling out images of open plains, rolling grass, the pleasant memories of home to replace this repulsive pool of blood. Opening her eyes the liquid was no longer red but a cool blue green of lake water with a clear shine of the sun. She swam upwards surfacing in her copy of the lake behind their summer manor. The rolling hills and straggling trees were all the same but she couldn't see the manor. She pulled herself out of the lake unsurprised to feel herself immediately dry, she had never liked being wet for long.

"Congratulations. I suppose sentimental memories need some purpose." Said the male voice from behind her, she stood and whirled about in fright glaring him. Her dark eyes met his blue eyes although he was much taller with pallid skin. His right eye was blocked by an old fashioned muggle surgical patch the thin elastic straps trapping unruly brown hair in odd patterns.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "If this is my mind why are you here?" He looked at her appraisingly.

"Excellent question, perhaps you aren't as useless as I initially presumed. However I have no answer for you." He said looking to the empty sky, "but your mentor might." The sky broke open and a flash of pure black lightning erupted striking the ground between them.

"Well Bexiel curse it! No fledgling has had such a guarded mind since well…Queen Senka." Said the new comer, a young woman with solid black eyes, even her whites were black. It was really odd.

"Who are you?" Vera asked beginning to really hate her lack of understanding.

"Relax little fledgling, I'm your guide. Here to give you the basics of your powers and …" she broke off spotting the man standing behind her. Black eyes widened in surprise and what was almost fear.

"You couldn't _possibly_ have another entity…you're too young…" she murmured.

"Another entity?" Vera asked looking at the strange woman demandingly.

"The Mori are known for their powers of the mind, nut like all powers ours come with dangers. The highest danger is if you delve too deeply into another's mind then another entity is formed in our minds. You basically carry that person with you, a separate person inside your mind at all times. If you were to do this with to many people it would drive even the strongest mori insane." She replied eyeing the strange man.

"Do you know who you are?" She demanded of him, only to receive a patronizing glare. He crossed his arms and stood stiffly,

"Ignore me for now. Teach her what she needs to know." He said coldly. She looked taken aback but nodded and turned her attention fully to Vera.

"My name is Lina, we'll probably never meet face to face but for now I am you teacher." They spent what felt like forever teaching the younger moriphu to control her new found powers, she could control minds, delve into them, manipulate them but never to far. The older moriphu stressed that point; never purposely dive into another's mind for their copy would be hell to bear.

"Who are you now?" Lina asked the man again, once she had completed her basic duties to Vera. He however just glared at her.

"I don't think that you need to know." He replied, Vera interrupted;

"I need to know." She said quietly, surprisingly he nodded.

"And I will tell you, and then you may decide if anyone else need know." He replied. Vera paused and looked at her teacher, they exchanged a thought and nodded in sync. The taller woman leaned over to give the young girl a hug and a smile.

"It was a pleasure teaching you Vera. I hope someday you may visit the mori realms and we may meet again. Good luck in life." She said and disappeared exiting the girls mind with no intent to try and break through her barriers again.

"Who are you?" Vera demanded the instant she could no longer feel Lina. He smiled, cold and humorlessly.

"You already know who I am. Think about it childe. When could you have possibly been exposed to someone else's mind so deeply that you would've held onto that copy so long?" he replied then seeing the blank look in her eyes he sighed, "Why do you have a lightning bolt birthmark on your hip." Vera froze. No, there was no way…Sure there was a slight resemblance between this man and Uncle Tom but there was no way!

"Voldemort," She whispered looking at him in terror as he smiled cruelly and bowed. His expression dark and dismal,

"Truly I have no identity any longer." He said, "I am not the creature that Dumbledore created. I am not the man that was saved. I am something in between and something dark." He whispered back. She stumbled away from him.

"Don't look so afraid little one. I cannot hurt you." He said with a cold smile. "You are in essence my master after all. I exist only through you." He continued with a mocking bow. Then looked up startled at the sky, "It's time for you to wake up little one." He said softly her memory world disappeared.

"When do you think she'll wake up?!" She wasn't surprised that the first voice she heard was her father's he had always had a soft spot for her.

"Soon! I don't know exactly when and I would appreciate it if you would put me down…" Ciar's voice replied and she struggled to open her eyes. She sensed Rave nearby but he hadn't said anything yet, it felt odd to know he was there but for him to be separate from her. Not following her every thought. Finally her eyes opened, to a scene that would in any other situation be extremely funny. Severus had Ciar held up in the air via some spell and they were both glaring daggers at each other while Rave and Itzal watched with bemused expressions.

"I'm glad that you're all amusing each other but could you keep it down a smidge?" she croaked, feeling as if she'd been shouting recently. Rave responded first jumping out of his mate's lap and standing beside her bed.

"Are you alright?!" he demanded she nodded regally. As their dad dropped Ciar rather abruptly and rushed over too.

"I'm fine, could use a glass of water though." She replied huskily, noting the subtle change in her voice it was smoother, if a bit deeper. She looked around noting on rather important family member as Severus handed her a glass of water.

"Where's papa?" she asked a little frightened of the answer.

AN: I come back and leave you with another evily clify…How terrible am I? Anyway I'm back! After my long way to annoying to list here absence I am indeed back. With a few more fics on my list and a new chapter here! I will point out that this fic will probably still be my slowest updating because I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with it yet but it will continue to update make no mistake. It will be like the never ending fic from hell! I have several generations of children to go through after all. XD

Anyway enjoy and check out my new fic In Your Eyes!


End file.
